What! A kid is the Gamer!
by Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi
Summary: Like all Gamer tales a poor soul has died and brought into a new world with the power of The Gamer. A power of Unlimited potential. But this is different. This soul is much younger. We've seen what an adult would do now let's see what a 14-year-old boy will do. OP SI but won't be God-Like yet. (Will also hold DC and Marvel elements so anyone willing to help just PM me)
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of the original chapter. I advise that all older readers read it.**

 **Disclaimer: Now if you thought I owned RWBY then you, my dear friend are an idiot. Why the flying fuck of Jesus would I be here writing fanfiction about it if owned it?**

 **Chapter 0: Life is fleeting.**

"Damn! I'm so late! Mom is going to be extra worried." said a brown-skinned boy as he walked at a fast pace barely minding the people he nearly bumped into on his way home.

His name is D !0n B3$$3tt. He was a normal 14-year-old boy. He liked Anime and Manga. He lived with his mom his dad lived overseas. His sister moved in with her boyfriend so she wasn't exactly around pretty much leaving him alone as his mom worked a lot leaving him in the house by himself.

All by his lonesome. No one else.

But this story isn't about his life.

 _SSSSSKKKKRRRRTTTT!CRASH!_

Well, his _first_ life anyway.

"Pain….so…much….pain," he said as he crawled along the street. Flinching every time he felt a piece of metal from the truck sinking deeper into his chest.

What we really want to know about is his 2nd life.

 **(The void between realities)( D !0n POV)**

You know when I was alive I was a Christian? You know the religion that thought there was only one supreme God and that as long as you did as his teachings told then you would be rewarded in death by going to paradise? I always thought I would go to heaven or probably purgatory. I was never a saint but I still wasn't an ass. More like a douche really. Well, it seems I ended up in the second thanks to truck-chan of all things. Seriously done in by the cliché' most authors use to kill their SI's? I feel so embarrassed.

Looking around my surroundings I am unsurprised to see a cold dark abyss with the only thing for miles is darkness and my dumbass(ass and dumbass are two different things damn it!).

 **YOU HAVE DIED!**

Right to the point ain't it?

 **Greetings you lucky bastard! You have been chosen to wield the power of the [The Gamer]! Do you accept this power?**

 **Y/N**

What. The. Flying. _Fuck?_

Rereading the floating message a few times as well as touching the box confirms my suspicions.

This is real.

This is fucking _real!_

Huh.

You'd think I'd be more excited I mean I'm a 14-year-old boy. It's every kid's dream to have awesome superpowers like The Gamer even though I had to die to get mine. Though it's most likely [Gamer's Mind] at work. I remember it from the Gamer Web-comic being this instant-calm to think I would get this power of all things. Oh yeah, should probably answer the box.

My answer is yes of course.

 **Due to your death in your previous universe, Gaia has decided it was better if you start your adventure in a different universe. Until gaining a dimension-crossing ability, Gaia gets bored or the end of 'canon' you will be stuck there though you can still buy things through the Multiverse Gamer Shop or the MG Shop/MGS for short. You, however, have been given the choice of the world and on your point of entry. So Gamer, what is your choice?**

 **[Worlds:**

 **Bleach**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **One Piece**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **The World God Only Knows**

 **Campione**

 **Naruto**

 **RWBY...**

 **Devil May Cry...**

 **Highschool DxD...**

 **DC...**

 **Marvel...**

 **(list continues on)**

I, of course, chose RWBY as it was the world that would push me to be strong but also it isn't that high on the cosmic scale so no dimension/universe busting enemies for me!...yet. Plus I wanted to beat the shit out of my most top 10 hated characters.

 **[Point of Entry]**

 **{Reincarnation - You will be reborn weather as a canon character or a background one, either way, you will get a fresh start in life} - {Pros: Documents of your existence, 80% more relationship gains.**

 **Con: 1). Until you have gained a dimension transport ability you will not have the energies such as Mana, Chakra, Ki, Nen or Reiatsu unless it is the signature energy of that universe. 2). Avatar Customization is random 3). Loss of access to 'Shop' until you reach a high level.}**

 **{Self-Insert - You will be dropped into the world of your choice with the only differences of being the ones from the Avatar Customization screen} - {Pros: 1). Immediately gain the energies Mana, Chakra, Ki, and Reiatsu albeit all except Mana are locked. 2).Given the choice to customize your looks. 3). Immediate access to 'Shop'.**

 **Con: 1).Relationship gain is normal. 2). No documents of existence causing immediate distrust of those who find out if told by anyone else other than the Gamer. 3). Dark creatures are naturally drawn to your stage presence. 4). Those with sensing abilities will be suspicious of you because of your connection to Gaia}**

The reincarnation is tempting especially with the lesser cons but I think any family I'm in would be dysfunctional since I wouldn't be your average child plus with the Gamer power I'd have to put myself in danger numerous times to level up and I don't want to burden some poor couple like that.

So Self-Insert me, baby!

Picking self-insert causes it to go to what looks like a character creation screen from an RPG. Well better get this on with!

First thing skin. Just a little adjustment and BAM! Perfect, creamy tan skin! Second the hair. My extremely short black hair grew out to the middle of my back into a silky, smooth and black mane with blood red streaks and tips. It looked just like Son Goku in his Super Sayain 4 Form actually well except for the red tips. Just like how I always wrote the SI's in my stories. The third change was turning my eyes blood red with the final change being to change my build to a medium build to get rid of the slightly large stomach due to being lazy and not exercising.

Now that I'm done what next?

 **Now you must choose some primary weapons as well as custom clothes! You're an adventurer so you need to look the part!**

It turns out I can take more than one weapon but there are no mechashifting ones so I guess that's why that is. I just chose two spears, two Bo staffs, two katana's, five ninja style Tantos like the ones ANBU's use in Naruto, two Wakizashi, two double-edged straight xiphoi, a large black scythe, a pair of Beretta 92FS 9mm pistols, a pair of revolvers, a Beretta DT 11 shotgun, a M40A3 sniper rifle, a circular shield similar to Captain America's and a pair of DMC Gilgamesh style gauntlets and greaves. I also picked up two shuriken and kunai holsters filled with 100 of each and long hooked chain that I wrapped around my chest kind of like the Ghost Rider.

For clothes, I got a pair of black jeans with red tribal markings that seemed to crawl up my legs. Over my feet were knee-length black combat boots with red tribal markings lining the sides. On my upper body was tight long sleeved muscle shirt that hugged my body with a face mask that reached the bridge of my nose and a leather biker jacket over it that had red tribal markings as well. I wore my gauntlets over my hands with my pistols put in the gun holsters attached to my belt that came with the pants and strapped my kunai holsters to each thigh while my shuriken holsters were attached to the back of my pants to my belt. The rest were in my **[Inventory]** which was an infinite pocket dimension I have access to so I can store things.

Now that you are mentally prepared as well as have the equipment it's time to explain how your Gamer system works!

 **HP - Your health. When you take damage it goes to your HP. If your HP goes to 0 then you will go unconscious while if it goes down further i.e. -1 then you will die.**

 **SP - Your stamina. It's what you use to do passive abilities such as special combos.**

 **[STR(Strength) - How much damage you can deal/how much you can lift etc.]**

 **[CON(Constitution) - How tough you are and your body's ability to resist negative satus effect and magical attacks. 300 HP per points.** ** **It also governs Ki with you getting 300 Ki to your Ki pool per point** ]**

 **[VIT(Vitality) - How fast you heal and your stamina as well as stamina regen. 150 Hp regen per min (out of battle) per point with 300 SP per point with 150 SP regen. Also increases Ki regeneration to 150 Ki Point (out of battle) per min. Since this stat also governs Chakra but is only half of the combination you will get 150 CP with WIS adding another 150 CP.]**

 **[DEX(Dexterity) - How fast you can move, your accuracy, your flexibility and your perception which how 'fast' you can 'see' in laymen's terms]**

 **[INT(Intelligence)- How much magic you have and how fast you can memorize information. 300Mp per point.]**

 **[WIS(Wisdom) - How much magic you regenerate as well as how good you are at decision making.150Mp regen per min per point. Half of this stat also goes towards Chakra with you gaining 150 CP per point add to another 150 CP per VIT Point]**

 **[LUK(Luck) - Good Luck plain and simple the more you have the more rare items you acquire and critical hits you land]**

 **[AUR(Aura) - How much Aura you have, how much it regenerates and how dense it is. 300AP and 150AP regen (out of battle) per min per point.]**

 **[REI(Reiryoku) - How much Reiatsu you have as well as how much you regenerate and how dense it is. 300 RP per point with 150 RP regen (out of battle) per point]**

 **[Perks will be bought with perk points you get every 5 levels. You get 15 perk point at that time]**

 **NOTE** **: Your in battle regen is 10% of your out battle regen. This was included so that you would not become a power hungry bastard.**

Shit, this system is broken! But who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Dismissing the window I call out " **[Stats]!** "

 **Name: [New name needed!]**

 **Age: 14-{Locked} Level. 1**

 **Title: The Gamer [0% EXP]**

 **HP: 1500/1500 (HP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **SP: 1500/1500 (SP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **MP:1500 (MP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **AP:1500-{Locked}(AP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **CP:1500-{Locked}(CP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **KP:1500-{Locked}(KP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **RP:1500-{locked} (RP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **Total Battle Regen. 75**

 **STR-5**

 **CON-5**

 **VIT-5**

 **DEX-5**

 **INT-5**

 **WIS-5**

 **AUR-5**

 **REI-5**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Perk Points: 0]**

 **Perks/Flaw:**

 **Interloper: 50% increase in the learning experience of otherworldly skills, -50% relationship towards beings from other worlds.  
**

 _'I can feel the mistrust already...Damnit!'  
_

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamers body-Lvl. Max-Passive](Toggle: On/Off)**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. You receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds. After a sleep in a bed, you restore HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **[Gamers Mind- Lvl. Max-Passive](Toggle: On/Off)**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to ALL psychological status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Soul-Lvl. Max-Passive]**

 **Allows the user the ability to attain multiple powers pertaining to the soul as well as an indestructible soul unable to be destroyed by any type of power unless the opponent is exponentially more powerful than the user.**

I looked at the third skill. That never existed in the Gamer manga but it's probably because powers involving the soul was never added or mentioned. Hmmm...

Age locked? Does my age being locked mean that I'll never age past 14? Well, that's awesome though I can still die it means I can spend time training in a Time Dilation dungeon without repercussions. Thankfully Gamer's Mind and Body are working. New Name though?

Tapping on it opens up a keyboard type screen which is asking for a new name to be typed. I try to go back cause I, of course, like my name, as is but it seems that it's required. ***sigh***

What should I pick though? If I'm going to have a new name then it has to at least be cool. Hmmm, how about….

 **[Name: Nefarious Izanagi**

 **Error!* Name already picked by another gamer!**

What that was part of my online ID handle! Who the fuck is using my name?

 **Your character you created is currently using it.  
**

Ooooh…wait he's real?

 **Every piece fiction from your world fan made or otherwise is real in some other reality.**

Huh, that means he could probably kick my ass with a blink. Okay. Need another name then. How about….

 **[Name: Alduin**

 **Name accepted***

A cool/weird sounding name associated with a badass. I don't like stealing a name but I'm not really good at naming people or in this case myself so yeah…go team Alduin I guess.

 **[Now that you have finished preparing here is 1000 Lien, 1 Scroll and one free level for good luck!]**

 **[You have leveled up! You now have 10 stat points to spend!]**

Then suddenly my world went black.

 **~Remnant~ Forest outside of Vale~ (In the sky)**

Waking in up falling who knows how high in the air is not what I expected to happen to me. Thanks to [Gamer's Mind] I was calm and able to think things through so I used my shield to absorb the damage coming from crashing through some trees so I could just duck and roll from the rest of the drop.

 ***crash!***

Dusting myself off and putting back my shield into my **[Inventory]** I look around to see a forest of familiar red leaved trees.

So this is my life now huh? Well better make the most of it!

Now all I need to do is to get to whatever the closest thing to civilized civilization is around-

 **[New Quest!]**

 **[Reach civilization without dying a painful death to Grimm!]**

 **[Time Limit: 2 days]**

 **[Success: A safe place to gather information a.k.a knowledge on the timeline/state of affairs, 5000 Lien, 1 unknown Skill book and 1000 EXP]**

 **[Failure: Death and if you survive you must retake the quest]**

Okay, awesome! So which direction to take? Four dumplings in a pot one jump right... west!

Running towards west I make sure to examine everything as to so that nothing can sneak up on me.

 **Through a special action, you have gained the skill [Observe]!**

Oh, I was wondering when I would get that skill. Lets-

I was suddenly tackled out of nowhere flying into a tree from the force of the attack. Dizziness was wiped away in mili-seconds thanks to **[Gamer's Body]**.

Looking up I saw a young Beowulf in front of me. It was thankfully low leveled.

 **Beowulf**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 600**

 **AP: N/A**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK: 5**

Taking out one of my pistols I shoot at the Grimm but it dodges and lunges at me with it's impressive(to me) speed. I manage to jump out of the way but not without losing 100 HP to one of its claws scratched my face.

 **[Gamer's Body]** takes care of it so fast if I couldn't see my HP bar I would think I wasn't hit.

Before the Beowulf could lung again I manage to shoot in one of its eyes and one of its ears earning me the **[Firearm Proficiency]** skill.

 **You have dealt -100HP damage!**

I didn't waste a second as I summoned a katana from my **[Inventory]** and started slashing at the beast. I managed to land a slash on its face and chest further hindering its vision and giving it a large gash on its chest.

Dodging a backhand I stabbed it in the chest and drew my sword through its side, disorienting it with pain from the blow.

While the Beowulf is disoriented I use my one of my last three bullets on the other eye leveling up **[Firearms Proficiency]** to 3 while shooting its nose and trying but failing to hit its other ear. Oh well, I still got what I wanted.

 **[Severe Impairment]**

 **Due to the impairment of targets senses the target's DEX is decreased by 80% while its strength has increased by 60% due to panic.**

 **Left ear impaired!**

 **Right ear partially impaired! (slightly defend)**

 **Left eye impaired!**

 **Right eye impaired!**

 **Nose impaired!**

 **Target has lost 300HP!**

Putting back the pistol and sword I take out the spear and try to sneakily stab it in the back while it flailed about in pain and panic.

 **Due to special action, you have unlocked the skill [Stealth]!**

'Thanks' I think absent-mindedly as I proceeded to use the blunt end to whack it in its stomach area making it gasp for breath then like a savage I proceeded to shove the spear down its throat.

 **You have dealt -50HP Damage!**

 **Critical hit!**

 **You have dealt -80HP Damage!**

Grabbing both its jaws I brought down its head to my level, stepped on the lower jaw taking out my spear with my left hand and then began to push up straining myself to accomplish this feat. I continued to push harder and harder as the Beowulf started to resist and tried to chomp me down. Deciding to stop playing I threw away my spear into my inventory and used my other arm helping me to stop from being chomped down.

 _'This was a bad idea. I forgot it has a strength of ten while I only have five.'_ I thought as I was deciding whether or not to use my stat points I gained before coming here.'

 _'No, I don't need to unnecessarily use them.'_ I thought as I pulled my right hand of the Beowulf jaws nearly causing me to buckle from the pressure of its strength as I took out my shotgun and shot it in its mouth, killing it.

 **[You have Leveled Up! You now have 20 stat points to spend!]**

As it evaporated I put my shotgun back in my **[Inventory]** and exhaled a sigh of relief. Thank God that worked. I was worried there for a second. Need to remember that this is real life and not a game. While technically it's a game for me it's a game with no respawns. I died already let's not die again, shall we?

Noticing that the Grimm has done evaporating I look for any loot and for sure there it is. Two small purple crystals, 5 small red fangs and a wad of Lien cards. I just put them in my **[Inventory]** which tells me that was about 500 Lien. Huh, well I'll check the other items later when I'm out of danger.

Running back on the path I was going a minute ago I looked to the corner of my vision to see a flashing E-mail symbol which I mentally command to open.

 **[Firearm Proficiency] has gained 2 levels!**

 **[Firearm Proficiency] -Lvl. 3/100- (Passive) MP Cost: N/A**

 **Allows the gamer better knowledge and instinct on how to wield firearms to utmost efficiency.**

 **Increases DEX by 0.5 every level**

 **Current increase: 1.5 DEX**

 **You have gained the skill [Spear Proficiency]!**

 **[Spear Proficiency] -Lvl.1/100- (Passive) MP: N/A**

 **Allows gamer better knowledge and instinct on how to use a spear and spear-like weapons at utmost efficiency.**

 **Increases DEX by 0.5 every level**

 **You have gained the skill [Running]!**

 **[Running] -Lvl. 1/50- (Active) SP: 500 per min.**

 **Due to pushing yourself in motion you are able to move faster.**

 **Spd. 2kmph. x ( 1/2 DEX)**

 **Current speed: 5kmph**

I kept running sometimes using the skill [Observe] that allows me to pick up information from thin air. It leveled up 5 times giving me stats of people 30 levels higher than me as well as their perks. It didn't really cost much so I could spam it. [Running] also leveled up getting to level 10(25kmph) now only costs 400 SP.

Seeing something up ahead I look closer to see it's a fairly large village with a high wall. Running faster I tensed my leg muscles and jumped with all my might actually managing to make the jump. However, it seems I forgot to think of a landing strategy.

Not panicking thanks to **[Gamers Mind]** I rolled into a ball rolling on the ground for a while. When I finally stop I groan in pain for a few seconds even though it's already vanished.

Pushing myself up I stop as I feel a cold steel tip against my neck. Looking up I see a young blond woman holding a rapier towards the earlier mentioned spot.

"Uuuhhh...Hi? You wouldn't happen to know where I am do you?" I asked sheepishly as I tried to stay still so whoever she is doesn't kill me.

"You're in my backyard kid." she said as she pushed the sword a little deeper nearly cutting flesh but certainly making a small hole in my mask. Really lady I just got this outfit no need to be a bitch by damaging it!

Looking up at her name and title I promptly pale as white as a ghost.

 **Alexandria Arc**

 **Mother of the Eight Crescent Moons**

 **Lvl.?-?-?**

 _'I should have put some saved stats point into Luck instead of saving them all.'_ I thought grumpily as the mother of my number one dude of 'who-I-would-want-as-my-best-friend' from western anime stared at me bewildered.

"Well? Got an answer or do I need to take to the police?" she asked again as I glared at the sky. Who the hell would take a kid to the cops for falling near their house?

"Eh, you know what fuck it, here it is," I said as I looked towards her with a serious while she was looking at me in anticipation.

"I fell out of the sky," I said deadpan.

END

UPDATE!: Yo, I know I said I was going to update a long time ago but apparently my laptop is beyond repair so I'm my dad said he's going buy me a new one but uuuuhh my dad is only going to get me a new one when summer comes around for 'reasons' (because you all know the thing parents do by holding things over you until you show them some good grades) so yeah I'm going to have to do the rest of the story on my phone so yeah. Oopsie?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Bullshitting and Training**

"What." is exactly what I expected from the Arc Matriarch.

"I was walking home when suddenly I hear the horn of a truck from my left. As soon as I turn to look all I see is a flash of bright light a lot of fucking pain then next thing I know is that I'm falling out of the sky into a potentially Grimm infested forest." I say with partially fake annoyance. I didn't have to fake it much as that's really what happened with my death.

She looks at me skeptically but from my annoyance, she most likely sees that I have no reason to lie as she has the upper hand.

 **Through special actions, you have gained the skills [Charged Jump], [Bullshitting]!**

 **[The [Gamer] has been updated! It now includes a [Rank] system for your skills! You can read up on the [Rank] system in the [Help] menu!]**

 **[Bullshitting] -Lvl.1/100- [Passive] Cost: None**

 **[Rank: Amateur]**

 **The art of using lies,** half-truths **or just plain shit out your mouth is a very rarely mastered skill. Through using this skill the Gamer will be able to make people believe him easier and act out emotions like a pro. You might someday be able to talk yourself out of any situation.**

 **[Charged Jump] -Lvl.1/50- [Passive] Cost: 500 SP**

 **[Rank: Amateur]**

 **As the name says the Gamer charges his jump with SP or rather tenses the muscles more than normal to put more strength into a jump so you can reach greater heights.**

 **Current height: 10 feet**

 _'Okay?'_

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **You now receive 1000 EXP, 1 skill book and 5000** lien **in your [Inventory]!**

 **You have Leveled Up! You now have 30 Stat points to spend!**

 _'Well, at least I got something out of this.'_

"Kid" I blinked as I hear the woman's-Alexandria's voice then turn to her.

"What?" I ask as I finally get up and dust myself off.

"You were spacing out," she said as I realized that I was. I need to be more aware of my surroundings or at least make a spell to pick up the slack until I can do it myself. While magic is awesome I don't want to rely on it too much in case something happens to cancel out any/all of my powers then I'm screwed. I should probably learn multiple CQC and weapon styles to be unpredictable as well as level up my stats so that I can get maximum effectiveness out of my broken system and any/all buffs.

 **Due to your thinking ahead into the future, acknowledging possible future and present weaknesses as well as thinking of maximizing all advantages in full you have risen your WIS by 4!**

I flinch as I feel hard steel against my cheek. I look ahead of me again to see Alexandria looking towards me annoyed. She had her black hair down reaching the middle of her back with blue eyes and a black headband on her forehead. Weirdly enough she was only wearing a black sundress(contradicting outfit I know) that barely covered her cleavage with black boots that reached her thighs. Fairly beautiful but Porn/Hentai has spoiled what would probably be a very entrancing sight if I had not watched them. Goddamnit! I forever have been tainted/spoiled the of the sight of hot women. (Damn teenage hormones!)

 _*snap*_

"Damn kid, did you hit your head something? If you keep spacing out like that I'll have to have you checked," she said still holding her sword in my face.

"Well, how would you feel if you just woke up in a Grimm infested forest with nothing but the clothes on your back with no weapons what so ever?" I said no emotion lacing my voice thanks to a steady use of **[Gamers Mind]**.

It wasn't shown in the webcomic and I've only seen it on fanfiction but it seems I am capable of controlling it to a certain extent such as using it to control my emotions to such a degree that makes me seem like an emotionless robot. It's a good way to freak people out.

She flinched a little bit, no doubt taken back by my emotionless tone. I guess any person would feel a little weirded out to hear a kid talk like I did. Especially from her title, it seems she's already birthed all eight of her 'canon' children so she's most likely picturing her kids in my place. *sigh* Typical dramatic moms.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you for that. You were only looking out for the safety of your family and I do look suspicious with all the black and the red eyes." I said using my **[Bullshitting]** skill to seem genuine which incidentally leveled it up to 5. That nearly made me burst out in laughter at her naivety and I had to disguise it as a cough which caused **[Bullshitting]** to level up to 6. Okay, so it's one those skills. The comedic ones which are easy to level up because of how unbelievably funny they are. Since it's actually useful I think its okay to have it then.

"It's okay. I probably should have guessed that earlier," she said with a small smile.

"Still, I apologize for my outburst," I said as I finally got up off the ground.

"You wouldn't know where I am, would you? Because I've got nowhere to stay and only have around 1,000 Lien left in my pocket. I'm pretty sure my mom's gone and my dad's a douche so he won't even let me live with him and my sister's gone too so if you could point me towards a motel or something? I could probably pay rent by working there." I said using **[Bullshitting]** to make myself look a little desperate and afraid. I don't really need a place to stay as with **[Gamer's Mind]** and **[Gamer's Body]** I don't need to sleep or eat. I could probably spend all my night's training so that I can power level myself into Godhood. People underestimate what a someone with the Gamer power could do with nearly unlimited time and no attachments. I'll just show them.

"I know some people that would be glad to take you in but I think if it's better if we go into my house to sort this out better," she said as she turns around and walked to the house behind her.

It was large having about 2 floors with a myriad of windows and a plain looking door as the entrance, well back entrance seeing as how she said earlier it was her backyard.

Walking closely behind I had to shake my head as I found my eyes wondering her wonderful form. Damn teenage hormones thank God I can control myself thanks to **[Gamer's Mind]**. Plus she's married as well as older than me, she wouldn't be interested in me what so ever.

Following inside the house I see that I must have interrupted something because as soon as I step inside I'm assaulted with glares from everyone except Alexandria and from who else the White Knight himself Jaune Arc. This proves it. I was a little skeptical at first but now seeing him in front of me has wiped away all my doubts. I'm really in Remnant and there's most likely no going home for me.

"Sorry I took so long. I went to check what the noise around back was and found this." Alexandria said casually as seven blonde girls, as well as a blonde haired man, glared at me while Jaune looked at me confused.

"Yo, sorry if I was interrupting something," I said casually as I leaned against a wall next to the door returning their glares with an apologetic look and some apathy thanks to the **[Bullshitting]** skill. I looked at their titles closely. All except Jaune were just '?' marks. Jaune was at 10 though and had about 100 in **[Aura]** (this means he has about 30,000 AP) so that explains the huge amount of Aura in Canon.

 **Jeanne Arc**

 **The First Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl.?**

 **Rose Arc**

 **The Second Crescent Moon**

 **Crimson Arc**

 **The Third Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl. ?**

 **Morgana Arc**

 **The Fourth Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl. ?**

 **Cordelia Arc**

 **The Fifth Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl. ?**

 **Violet Arc**

 **The Sixth Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl. ?**

 **Noir Arc**

 **The Seventh Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl. ?**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **The Eighth Crescent Moon**

 **Lvl. 10**

"Holy shit what the fuck are you guys!? Bunnies!? I mean come on 8 kids!? Were you trying to complete some mystic prophecy or something if you tried that many times and only had 1 boy!?" I shouted after looking at them all closely. All the Arc sisters seem to be only a year apart with the exception of Violet and Noir who are twins. They also seem to look exactly alike which kind off gives me the creeps since they're all adults and all their boyfriends probably get confused.

The father who I can see is named Jonas Arc titled Knight of the Golden Crescent Moon is smirking. I really want to give him the universal 'Fuck you' sign otherwise known as the middle finger but it seems inappropriate for the situation.

...

Meh, he ain't worth it.

"No, but we _really_ wanted a boy." He(Jonas) said amused. Oh, you find this funny you blue-eyed motherfucker? Well, your just lucky your wife has Aura or else she would have died from the stress of having so many kids.

"Hmm," I hummed not really believing shit of what he just said but putting it away in the back of my mind under the _'None of my business'_ pile.

"Well let's begin by introducing ourselves. I'm Alexandria Arc, this is my husband Jonas, My daughters Jeanne, Rose, Crimson, Morgana, Cordelia, Violet, and Noir. The last one is our son Jaune." She said bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"My name is Alduin. Just Alduin, no last name. Nice to meet' cha." I said nonchalantly. Oh my god, why do I sound and feel like an asshole talking like this?

"Your parents named you after the World-Eater?" Jeanne replies looking more wary of me now. Oh, lord don't tell me that this is a parallel version of Remnant where the original Alduin came here or some shit like that. They were already not very trusting of me.

"Yeah," I said internally cursing myself for picking the name.

 **Due to telling the Arc family what your name represents you have gained slight distrust! -50 rep with the Arc family except for Jaune Arc who you have gained +75 rep with granting you the relationship [Mysterious]!**

So apparently names have a certain weight in Remnant. Is this the 'canon' Remnant or an AU? Wait doesn't matter now what was I going to do? Oh, right!

 _'FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!'_

 **~One Week Later~-{Forest}**

Well, good stuff and bad stuff happened in my first week. Well, first Alexandria and Jonas decided I could stay with them as long I did some chores for them which was actually freaking ALL of them. Seriously, the only one who can cook is Jaune and Jonas with all the girls being natural disasters in the kitchen as well as being useless at chores. Jeanne tried to wash the dishes. Keyword being tried as Jonas, Jaune and I had to run around catching dishes flying out of the dishwasher. I mean, come on who fucking forgets to close the fucking dishwasher!? I managed to raise my DEX and VIT to 10 each thanks to those murderous things. Who the fuck has metal plates anyway!?

It was left to Jaune and me as Jonas goes on a lot of missions and Jaune can barely handle all his mother and sisters' shenanigans. Yeah, you heard that right MOTHER and sisters'. While Alexandria acts serious when called for it. But she normally acts like a child. And that's saying something as I'm supposed to be the kid here.

I didn't just do chores all the time though. Thanks to both the Gamer skills I don't need to sleep or eat. I would do the chores early in the morning then used my new **[Meditate]** skill that I got on my first night here to try and awaken my different energies. Didn't work though at least I found out something interesting.

I found a couple skill books around the house most were domestic like cookbooks but I found one combat skill, **[Sword Proficiency]**. I didn't want anyone asking about missing books so I tried reading it to see if I could get anything out of it. I got 5 WIS that raised it to 14 and 5 INTs which also raised that stat to 10. Fortunately, it worked and I found out a new way to raise my skills without actually absorbing a book and training.

Reading them.

Now you might be thinking _'What?'_ that's not how the Gamer works right? But answer me this? Did the first Gamer Han-Jee-Han ever explore this? No, he didn't! Every time he got a skill book he would either immediately absorb it or put it away until he reached the stat requirement.

It turns out that you can level skills from skill books by just reading the book but it's not immediate. You have to process the information and understand it first but since I've been reading the book over and over I leveled my INT to 15 and WIS to 15 also by the middle of the week as well as managing to get **[Sword Proficiency]** to level 50 in the same amount of time. That seems like a lot right well it is technically to everyone else but not to me. Remember the Ranks system? Well, I found out since I'm a multiversal traveler my skills are ranked on a Multiversal scale. The ranks are:

 **[Amateur]**

 **[Beginner]**

 **[Intermediate]**

 **[Adept]**

 **[Advanced]**

 **[Master]**

 **[Grand Master]**

 **[Legendary]**

 **[Godly]**

 **[Primordial]**

A lot of Ranks huh? Well, here's another shocker. Even the best fighters like Ozpin or Cinder are still only high [Adept] level in all their skills. How do I know this? Well, the Game told me of course. The thing is there are a lot of worlds superior to this one and as such the system scales to those standards because eventually whether I want it or not I'll have to leave this world. When I found out about this I spent more time meditating leveling it up to 10 which turned its level one 3% increase in a recovery of health, stamina, and energy to 30% per minute. I can't wait for it to rank up so I can continue leveling it as the max of its old rank will become its base recovery at level one of its new rank! Meaning when it reaches 300% at level 100 of [Amateur], then when it ranks up to level 1[Beginner] it will still be 300%! This is the most OP system ever! (Still in Amateur level for all except Gamer skills though :P )

Now back to what I was going to monologue about! The earlier mentioned was only half of the week. For the rest of the week, I would use any training tools they had so that I could up my stats. I couldn't up Aura or Reiatsu yet as for when I looked on how to raise them in the help menu it said all I had to do was keep exhausting my reserves repeatedly to raise them which I couldn't do as they're locked. I didn't want to use any stat points as they were precious and I couldn't just go out to train as Alexandria and Jonas still have the [Slight Distrust] rep with me so I'm usually cooped up in the house with Jaune whom everyone but me seems overprotective of. I resolved that today was when I would see if I could get the [ID Create] so that I can train up Jaune and myself as I told him to meet me in the backyard around 10 am. It's time I got serious in my preparations.

Sitting in a grass-covered clearing outside the village walls with the sounds of wildlife around me, I sat in a meditative position with my hand pointed upwards in front of my face. Through all the meditation I managed to identify my Mana a bit. I never drew it outside my body as I don't know if any Huntsmen can sense it, but I would still sometimes nudge it just to keep it flowing.

Still, on the ground, I concentrated on following the instructions I remembered from the Gamer. When I thought I got it I raised my hand above my head and let it burst out. The next thing I know is that it's eerily quiet.

 **Through a special action, you have created the skill [ID Create]!**

 **[ID Create]-Lvl.1/100-(Active) MP cost: 500 MP [EXP 0.5%]**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID**

 **And now to exit this desolate place.**

 **Through a special action, you have created the skill [ID Escape]!**

I spent the next 10 minutes spamming it till it reached level 3 and then checked to see what changed.

 **[ID Create]-Lvl.3/100-(Active) MP cost: 500 MP [EXP 54%]**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID: Monsters: None**

 **Monsters: Zombies**

 **Monsters: Beowulf**

'So they give me the standard Gamer version and the Remnant version IDs.' I thought as I used [ID Escape] to leave the dungeon which leveled it up to level 4.

"Hey, Al!" a voice called out as I turned around to see Jaune running towards my location.

"Hey, Jaune. Glad you could make it." I say apathetically as he stopped a few meters in front of me. I looked to see his SP was empty. How much did he run to get it empty? Though I could most likely run for eternity with my SP regen and that the [Running] skill is now level 19 which takes 310 SP per minute but since I regenerate about 1500 SP per minute now it's kind of cheating.

"What did you call me out here?" he said as he finally got his breathing under control.

"Sit and we'll talk," I said as I lead him out to under a large shady tree and sat down patting in front of me silently informing him to sit in front of me. It was kind of weird since he's taller than me but it's okay.

"Now Jaune tell me what do you know about Huntsman?" I asked

"Well I know they hunt Grimm, are very strong, use Dust and have fantastic weapons but that's about it. My family never really wanted me to pursue the life of a Huntsman, they say I'm not very fit for it. They don't even let me train." he said solemnly.

Well, it looks like it was one of those worlds. Jaune is a late bloomer and as such his family gives up on training him. He probably would be on the same level as the other first years of Beacon if they just kept trying. Though there is also the possibility that whatever style they tried to teach him just wasn't fit for him.

I don't believe the theory that I heard a lot back home about Jaune being a kinetic learner. I mean he must have practiced at some point and would have most likely been stronger in canon if he had been a kinetic learner.

*poke*

"What was that for?" I asked as I looked at the intruder of my monolog.

"You were spacing out," he said. I've been spacing out a lot this week I have to-

*poke*

"What?" I asked irritably

"You were doing it again," he said with a smug grin. Must...resist...urge...to punch...face!

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. Back on topic though, what if I told you there was a way to become strong enough to be prepared to take the last minute battle exam so you could get into...say Beacon?" I said. He flinched as I said Beacon meaning he probably already forged his transcripts or was thinking of doing it. I already checked the timeline a bit with my new scroll and saw that it was 6 months before Beacon so we have more than enough time to get strong enough.

"I know a way that we can grow stronger in time for the test well it's actually just me but I can make it work for you too so that way we can both become stronger," I said as I folded my arms and looked him in the eyes to convey a friendly but serious atmosphere around me.

"What is it?" he asked with a curious but shocked look as he saw that I was indeed not bullshitting him.

"Wait one second," I say as I closed my eyes for dramatic effect.

 _'Create Party.'_ I thought as a mechanical female voice responded to me in my head.

 _ **Party has been created! What would you like to name it?**_

 _'The first step of Godhood'_

 _ **Are you sure you want to name your party 'First step of Godhood'?**_

 _'Yes.'_

Opening my eyes I said softly "Invite Jaune Arc to 'The first step of Godhood'"

As the screen appeared in front of him I watched as his face contorted into shock then confusion then into shock again.

*Slap!*

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he cried out as I looked away innocently then turned back to him having a cheeky smirk on my face not that he saw it through my face mask.

"You were spacing out and I don't like cheeky brats," I said cheekily as he just glared then looked back to the screen.

"What's this?" He asked me

"Do you know what an RPG is? And if you tell me it's actually DRPG I. Will. Cut you. Understand?" I said glaring as I've gotten annoyed with nearly EVERYTHING having 'Dust' in the name. I mean they even fucking have curse words with it and some even pray to the things! At first, when I heard any of Jaune's family curse like that it was funny but now it's just so DAMN ANNOYING!

 ***Ping*!**

 **You have gained the skill [Intimidate]!**

 _'Not now!'_ I thought irritably.

"Yeah I know them," he said trying to shrink into himself away from me out of fright. Why I haven't gotten a body reading skill for being able to tell this stuff is weird.

"Well, this ability I can live my life like those games. I level up, get loot, able to make and destroy dungeons and I also have Stat points to put into different stats like strength or intelligence. This is the party system which allows me to give other people a lesser set of my powers until I expel them from the party." I said as he got an excited look on his face.

I look at him seriously though bringing him out of his fantasies.

"I'm trusting you with a very important secret Jaune. No one can know that I have this. I'm not one to normally share secrets like this in fact if it were up to me I would have helped you out without it but that would take too long we have 6 months left to get you into Beacon as well as up to par with your peers so I don't have much of a choice. I see potential in you Jaune. You're gonna be something great someday I just know it." I said looking into his eyes to see that he was surprised and...happy? I didn't think it would be that bad. But it seems the way how his family saw him as a fragile piece of glass seemed have made him lose confidence in himself.

'I'll help you Jaune. You were my favorite character for a reason but now that I know, seen and felt that you're real I can really say that besides my family and Gaia your my most favorite person in the world. You're a good person. You have a nice dream and have the guts to follow it from what I've seen. I'll help you out. While Pyrrah was never my most liked character/person I'll still help you woo her just to make you happy.' I thought with determination I never knew I had. This dude has and will be dealt with quite a bit of shit in his life. Maybe not as much as others but still quite a bit. I hope- NO! I KNOW that I can and will help him!

"Let's do this." He said to me with determination.

I just smirked and said "I knew I had the right decision to choose you Arc now press that damn yes button. Now on to training. First I need to inform you of some of the minor things I know a hunter needs."

After joining my party I went on to explaining Aura and its importance as well as semblances. When I was finished Jaune went on to ask me about the system of the Gamer Ability to which I responded to what I know. It seems that all the other pools of energy showed up on his Stat page as N/A probably because he didn't have anything but Aura in the first place. Then Jaune mentioned something that made me want to hit myself.

"Why don't you try to use your Mana to awaken your Aura? It'll probably have a reaction that will help us out," he said his face plastered with confusion.

"Ya' know...I never thought of that." I said simply as I got into a meditative state and moved Mana around my body. Okay, let's see if I can do this. I began to flood every part of my body with Mana to see if I got a reaction but still nothing I pushed out more until I heard a small gasp and open my eyes to see a shocked Jaune looking at me. I looked down to see a Black 'glow' as you would call it. So my Mana is black? Weird, all Gamers I've read about have red or blue but never any other colour.

Looking back at Jaune who eyed my Mana in interest I poked him in the forehead and sent about 500 MP into him concentrating on trying to awaken the 'hidden power within'. Which incidentally caused him to be blasted back a bit.(*Ping!*) I didn't worry since his health only went down by ten but what happened next surprised me as a white Aura appeared around his body forcing out my Mana towards me which I luckily caught in both hands but the force behind it pushed me a few feet back.

Holding the Mana ball I tried absorbing it back into me which got me a skill named [Absorb] but I paid it no heed as Jaune finally got back up looking no worse for wear except an annoyed look.

"Looks like it worked now it's my turn to awaken my Aura," I said as I moved back to my previous spot as did Jaune who was still glowing. I put a hand on his shoulder and used my new skill which fortunately worked.

 ***Ping!***

 **You have awakened the manifestation of your soul [Aura]!**

 **You have gained the skill [Aura]!**

 **[Aura -Lvl.1/100- Passive/Active](Toggle: On/Off)**

 **Aura the manifestation of the soul and the light in the darkness that is the world.** Man **born from Dust discovered it and managed to weaponize it but they have barely scratched the surface of its power.**

 **Grants:**

 **20% increase to all physical stats**

 **10% increase to WIS and INT**

 _*Whistle*_

That's a nice boost for level one.

"What do we do now?" Jaune said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Taking out the two xiphoi I got in the tutorial out of my [Inventory] I threw one to Jaune who caught it clumsily.

"Right now? We train till you get the [Sword Proficiency] skill then we level it up till you reach my level then? We grind!" I said as I charged at him. We have 6 months and I don't want to waste a second more. It's time this world learn the power of a Gamer.

 **END**

 **Here's the normal level expectancy in Remnant:**

 **Human Civilians: 1-8**

 **Faunus Civilians: 1-10**

 **Trained Human(not full-fledged huntsman):10-18/19**

 **Trained Faunus(same as above):10-20**

 **Huntsman/Huntress in training(First year): 30-40**

 **Huntsman/Huntress in training(Second year): 40-50**

 **Huntsman/Huntress in training(Third year): 50-60**

 **Huntsman/Huntress in training(Fourth year): 60-70**

 **Newbie Hunter/Huntress:70-80**

 **Veteran Hunter/Huntress: 80-90**

 **The likes of Ozpin/Qrow/Goodwitch and Cinder: 100-150**

 **Salem:?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: I'll make a (Hunts)man out of you and** **me**

 _*CLANG*_

Blocking a slash from Jaune I did a quick side step and stab his shoulder joints his Aura, fortunately, protecting him, then twisting my arm a bit I swung the blade at his neck stopping a just as I touched skin.

"Dead" I announced as June sighed and fell to his butt while I was panting lightly but after a minute of rest, I was back in business like nothing happened.

Right now it was evening and we were still training as to increase our stats as well as to teach Jaune how to use a sword. During said activities, I managed to get a **[Teaching]** skill which made me better able to explain things and anyone under my instruction learn 2% faster after each of its level increases. I was at level 10 with it now meaning Jaune learned 20% faster while he's learning from me. Due to this, we managed to make him reach level 50 in the **[Amateur]** rank of **[Sword Proficiency]** in 3 hours though I would still make him read the skill book I found in his house when we had breaks.

After that, we just fought until we got better. I had leveled the skill up a few times when teaching Jaune but when we actually sparred was when the levels came flying in. We would each try and get the upper hand on each other but I won most often than not due to me not hesitating when I struck thanks to [Gamer's Mind]. After a while, though he got over it and started fighting harder and the levels racked in like a gold mine well for me that is.

"Al, you okay?" Jaune asked as I was brought out of my thoughts. I looked towards him and then the sky noticing it was noon and that we missed lunch.

"I'm alright just thinking about some things," I said as I shook my head to clear away my thoughts and turned to Jaune and asked

"Bring up your **[Status Page]** "

"Why?" he asked me which caused me to roll my eyes.

"So I can see your **[Stats]** of course," I said causing him to comply.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 16 Lvl. 10**

 **Title: The Eighth Crescent Moon [0% EXP]**

 **HP: 9000/9000 (HP Regen. 3000 per min.)**

 **SP: 9000/9000 (SP Regen. 4500 per min.)**

 **AP: 30,000/30,000 (AP Regen. 15,000 per min.)**

 **STR-20**

 **CON-30**

 **VIT-20**

 **DEX-20**

 **INT-15**

 **WIS-18**

 **LUK-9**

 **AUR-100**

 **[Stat Points: 0]**

 **[Perk Points: 0]**

 **Perks/Flaws:**

 **Arc Descent: [Aura] stat gains 50 points every 5 levels. 10% increase in Sword/Shield skills.**

 **Rep. -helping achieve dreams thinks you're cool grateful for believing in him = Good Friend**

Oh yeah did I mention I could see the reputation I have with other people thanks to **[Observe]**? Well, I can.

Anyway, good spread but terrible luck. No wonder he was fucked over in canon.

"You did well. We don't know the level expectancy for Huntsmen I can say this is impressive." I said pleased.

" **[Stats]** " I said

 **Name: Alduin**

 **Age: 14-{Locked} Lvl. 3**

 **Title: The Gamer [0% EXP]**

 **HP: 9000/9000 (HP Regen. 4500 per min.)**

 **SP: 9000/9000 (SP Regen. 4500 per min.)**

 **MP:6000 (MP Regen. 3000 per min.)**

 **AP:4500(AP Regen. 2250 per min.)**

 **CP:7500-{Locked}(CP Regen. 3750 per min.)**

 **KP:9000/9000-{Locked}(KP Regen. 4500 per min.)**

 **RP:1500/1500-{locked} (RP Regen. 750 per min.)**

 **STR-30**

 **CON-30**

 **VIT-30**

 **DEX-35**

 **INT-20**

 **WIS-20**

 **LUK-5**

 **AUR-15**

 **REI-5**

 **[Stat Points: 30]**

 **[Perk Points: 0]**

I am quite proud of my stats but for some reason, I feel like their inadequate. I'll need to work on them more so when I finally decide to use my stat points their not wastes.

 **"[Skills: Sword Proficiency]"**

 **[Sword Proficiency] -Lvl.94/100- [Passive] Cost: None**

 **[Rank: Amateur]**

 **Allows gamer better knowledge and instinct on how to use a sword and sword-like weapons at utmost efficiency.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 200% when fighting with swords**

The boost is nice but the thing is that everyone gets that boost at my level. I'll just have to boost my DEX so that the boost is more beneficial.

"Okay, we're doing good. My **[Sword Proficiency]** is at 94, where's yours at?" I asked as Jaune finally got off the ground.

"It's at 62 just now leveled it up," he said.

"Well, we're good in swords for now. We can train **[Aura]** next. Mine raised to 15 when I emptied it a few times so we're going to see if we can make any Aura techniques." I said as I started glowing black. My Aura, as well as my Mana, are black. I don't think it's anything special but it's a little weird. Blake never really had a black Aura it was actually dark grayish purple when you looked closer so in the show I've noticed that I've never seen someone with Black Aura. Though it could be a side effect of not having Aura at all before coming to this world.

Concentrating, I push more Aura around my forearm and make it harder.

 ***Ping!***

You have created a new skill! Would you like to name skill?

 _'Let's see if it's what I think it is first'_ I thought to myself

"Jaune." I called as he came closer and asked "Try to cut me with the sword"

He hesitates for a moment but then strikes at me with all his might. However, I just block it with my Aura covered arm not even budging when I put more Aura into the new technique.

" **[Aura Guard]** " I said as the Game named the new skill such.

 **[Aura Guard] -Lvl.1/100- [Active] Cost: 1000 AP(per min)**

 **[Rank: Amateur]**

 **By focusing Aura to a certain spot on the user's body and hardening it the user is able to block any attack without taking damage or moving. The effectiveness of this skill depends on the skill level.**

 **Passively increases**

 **VIT by 50%**

 **STR by 20%**

"Awesome." I heard Jaune say as he read the skill description along with me.

Using the skill again I don't stop at just my forearm this time and make it go all the way up to my shoulder then my neck followed to half at my torso. Trying to make it go farther didn't work as it started to drain my AP too much which caused me to dismiss it though it did level up twice causing it to now only cost 980 AP. Not much but still a difference.

I spend the next few minutes teaching the skill to Jaune which levels up my **[Teaching]** skill by one. We then started practicing with it by sparring but instead of blocking each other blows we use [Aura Guard] to take the damage. This inadvertently rose both [Aura] and **[Aura Guard]** up some levels. 10 for **[Aura]** and 9 for **[Aura Guard]**. I gained 5 STR and 5 VIT for the continuous workout and Jaune got 10 STR and 5 VIT for it.

 **500 Rep with Jaune Arc! You are now Great Friends!**

Dodging a stab from Jaune did a quick side-step and slashed at him but he managed to block. I gave him an unexpected Spartan kick to the gut but he didn't budge. So he used **[Aura Guard]** huh? Well, we're at a stalemate with neither of us having anything to attack with- no let me rephrase that HE doesn't have anything to attack ME with.

Tensing my muscles I push off Jaune's stomach and twist in the air to give him an **[Aura Guard]** covered kick to the face while landing in a one-handed handstand position. Before he can reel back I start spinning while doing a split in in the air to give him a barrage of upside-down helicopter kicks until one sends him flying a few meters away from me as I get down from my acrobatic pose to run at him with my **[Running]** skill so that I can grab his shirt, lift him up and attempt to throw him. Keyword being attempt as he gripped my arm before I could throw him and slashed me in the eyes making me let go but thanks to my Aura my health didn't go down.

Jaune, the crafty bastard, started assaulting me to rapid slashes while I was temporarily blinded but thanks to me initiating **[Aura Guard]** in time did nothing which caused him to get more desperate as and started pushing Aura into his sword which was evident by its white glow surrounding him and the sword. The first three Aura enhanced strikes did nothing but the fourth completely shattered my **[Aura Guard]** sending me flying towards a tree but with me being a badass and all I just stabbed my sword into the ground and spun until I came to a stop panting since some of that tiring.

 ***Ping!*Ping!***

 **You have created a new combo! What would you like to name it?**

 **[Running] skill is now level 20!**

 ***Ping!***

 **Jaune has created a new move [Aura Enhancement]!**

 _'Name new combo "Lock Counter"'_ I thought absentmindedly as I rushed my body and sword with Aura making it enhance my muscles and weapon as I charged again hitting fast speeds thanks to my [Running] skill. I think I'm clocking around 700kmph. Huh, nice speed.

 **Due to fast and accurate calculations, your INTs have risen by 10!**

 **Ping!***

 **You have created the skill [Aura Enhancement]!**

Not even minding the notifications I continued running towards Jaune who started running towards me also. Drawing closer I make my Aura burst out of my body enhancing me even more while it also propels me further as well as covering me in 'aura' of black ethereal energy. As we get a few feet within each other's range Jaune moves for a downward slash as I lean lower closer to the ground to give a powerful upward slash while Jaune's Aura also bursts forth blanketing him in an 'aura' of white energy copying mine.

"I'm not going to lose!"(Jaune)

"Bring it!"(Me)

As we finally clashed I swore I could faintly hear someone calling my name as well as Jaune's but we paid it no mind as I shoved every last bit of Aura as well as Mana into my sword to power out Jaune's hit. He was winning though obviously because of his high amount of Aura. But in my desire no my sudden need to win I felt something else rising through me. Like my soul was roaring out not to lose to the person in front of me. He had potential, great Aura and was a protagonist which while not the main one he was still one of them! And as much as I admire him and want to be his friend I still have to prove to myself that I'm actually worthy of this chance, this second life. I need to prove to myself that when I face Salem and Cinder 'THEY! FALL!'

"RaaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!"

Feeling a rush of power I push it forth. I could barely see outside my vision another crimson aura of power that overlapped mine and appeared as if outlining my own. It didn't feel like Aura or Mana though it was similar to Aura in nature but completely different in feeling. (most likely spirit energy)

I feel the pressure of Jaune's Aura-powered sword forcing me down but I won't give up. I can't.

 _'Sorry Jaune but you're going to lose today. Maybe next time'_

Using my new rush of power instead of powering myself like with my Aura and Mana I sent it all to my sword and then grinded my sword on Jaune's till it was at the hilt of his blade I then point it at him and charge all the energy at my sword to the tip till it started pouring out to form a sphere which was pointed right at Jaune's **[Aura Guard]** covered shoulder.

"I win! **[Cero]!** ," I said as I smirked and released the energy which turned it a beam of pure power that totally broke his **[Aura Guard]** and then sapped his Aura trying to stop it. Fortunately, it stopped when his Aura was emptied and broke through not without knocking him away until he rolled to a stop due to loss of momentum.

I panted a bit. The entire spar was exhausting! But all I just have to do is wait until I'm technically out of combat.

1 minute

2 minutes

And fresh as a daisy!

Until suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and back. I only got a glimpse of what is most likely Alexandria as well as my some of my own blood though thankfully it was only a shallow cut. I could see dark spots clouding my vision but I didn't let darkness claim me before I got some words in.

"Dick move, girl. Dick move. It...was only...a...spar."

You have lost all your HP!

And then everything went black.

 **~Jaune's POV~**

When I first met the boy named Alduin the first thing he thought was that he was mysterious. He constantly walked and talked as if he just bored of everything. He acted as if nothing surprised him well except when he saw that I and my sisters but that reaction was normal.

When he saw my mom and sisters' efforts at cooking he just looked on with bored eyes and calmly took away the cooking utensils while telling them bluntly that they sucked while proceeding to throw away her abominations and start cooking himself. It was just...just...weird!

No one ever had the courage to talk to my sisters or mom like that no even Dad and me. They were just too scary. But Alduin didn't give two fucks! He just continued cooking even going as far as cooking for us in the mornings, lunch and dinner. Even going as far as to make us any late night snacks when we wanted.

He kept to himself a lot though. Always on his scroll or reading a cookbook. I swear I heard him mumble something about 'cooking skill' and 'level 98 Amateur'.

All together even though I didn't know him that well I could say that he was an okay guy. That's why when he told me his secret I was shocked and confused that he was showing me this and why he was showing me this though my second thought was:

 _'That's what he meant by level 98 Cooking skill!'_

Yeah, not one of my best moments.

Though what made me even more shocked but also happy was that he believed in me. Me, someone he barely knew. I, someone whose own family gave up on! No one believed that I could become a Hunter after I kept failing the entrance exam to get into any academies. It wasn't even my fault! I never really was that good either no matter how much I trained in the family styles. It only got worse after Rose got seriously hurt on one of her missions everyone in my family stopped supporting me in being a Hunter saying that I would get hurt or that I could die. I'm glad they care but I couldn't help but feel some sort of resentment at them. I still loved them to death but I also wasn't very social with them since I was young.

But he didn't care about that he just said he saw someone who could become great and that I was with training. He had quickly wormed his way into my heart(NO HOMO!) and became best friend I ever had.

So when I saw my mo-no Alexandria standing over him with her sword partially covered in blood and his HP bar flashing Red with it at 0. My mind just drew a blank. The first one to believe in an help me was just KILLED by my own Mother! My rational mind said since I could still see names and levels then he must still be alive since it's most likely the ability would disappear with his*gulp*d-death. It was telling me he could merely be unconscious but the dregs of doubt quickly pushed those out of the way to make room for a very, at the time, welcome emotion.

Rage.

I rarely if ever got really angry. It's just not me. I never really got angry except for when someone insulted my family. But this was different. I may not have known Alduin for long but like I said he became my friend and tried to help me. He believed in me. And while that might not be enough reason for some people but it was enough for me!

So when I walked up to them I didn't even register the expression on her face before I pushed her away harshly and knelt down next to him. I had to do something! I just couldn't let it end like this!

Alduin said Aura had healing properties and that there's a possibility that it could be transferred to others who were low on Aura.

But can I do this?

 _'I see potential in you Jaune.'_

No! I HAVE to this! He thought I had potential even when I couldn't get the family sword styles right!

 _'You're going to be something great someday.'_

He said I would be strong that he would help me! So please Monty let him live!

I poured all the Aura I had was left and tried to concentrate on healing him. Please, Monty, let this work!

 ***Ping!*Ping!***

 **[Aura] is now level 20!**

 **You have unlocked a Portion of your Semblance [God's Miracle]! You have completely healed your comrade and raised his Aura stat permanently to 50!**

"*Gasp* Who the fuck knocked me unconscious! Oh hey, Jaune where's the cock-sucker that decided that I need a dirt nap! Oh, wait I remember now it's your Mom!... That didn't come out right" Oh thank Monty!

"hrrk! Yo! What's the hugs and tears dude! I don't bat for that side!" He said as I could barely contain any chuckles as I just squeezed him nearly thinking he would just disappear(NO HOMO!).

"*Sigh* Come on man I'm here to stay! I ain't dying until I at least have 20 kids 10 wives, lived for 80 millennia and you and I are the top dogs in Remnant. I promise you that, so you can let me go now." he said

Letting go I wipe away some stray tears and we both get up.

"I'll hold you to that," I said with a smile.

"Well, we got business to take care of. Namely knocking whatever funk your mom's in so we can go home and eat some lunch." He said as he walked past me and promptly lifted my mom onto his back with a grunt.

"Damn she's packing some extra pounds! Now let's go. We can tear your mom a new asshole about nearly killing me once we're at your house." he said as he began to walk away and whistle.

"You coming?" he asked as I realized that I hadn't move a step. I blinked, took up the swords and ran up to him as we began walking away.

"You nearly died," I said

"Yeah, but I had **[Aura Enhancement]** and **[Mana Enhancement]** on with both at level 5 because of our spar as well as Aura Guard and my Aura was full despite the strain thanks to my regen so I thankfully survived. I also have Gamer's Mind working overtime to keep me calm but when we get to your house I'll turn it off so I can cuss off your mom with all my pent up rage and anger I've been harboring all week that was released when I woke up so YEAH! I so fucking pissed the sun looks shitty in comparison but that'll have to wait till I finish cooking lunch/dinner" he said with a perfectly terrifying face. I'm pretty sure I saw a few screens show up saying 'Intimidate rose by 15 levels'.

"So when we get to your house want to play some video games? It actually helps dexterity you know?" he asked somehow smiling with his eyelids while starting to whistle a catchy tune.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that." I said smiling now following his lead.

I went home that day happier than I had left.

 **END!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Tutorial Finished! The start of an Adventure!**

Finally reaching the Arc household I had Jaune open the door as I walked in and layed Alexandria on the couch taking the time to actually look at the expression on her face. It was sad and regretful.

 _'Observe'_ I thought

 ***Ping!***

 **Observe leveled up!**

 **Observe is now level 15!**

 **Name: Alexandria Arc**

 **Age: 45 Lvl. ?-?-?**

 **Title: Mother of the Eight Crescent Moon**

 **HP:?**

 **SP:?**

 **AP:?**

 **STR-?**

 **CON-?**

 **VIT-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **AUR-?**

 **Rep. Is worried she killed you + Is sorry she distrusted you- Wants you to give her another chance**

 **Condition: Deep in thought( Will** not **notice surroundings in this state)**

Taking her rapier out of her hand I place it on the coffee table. I won't tell any lies but I am very angry right now but I'm not really angry at the person in front of me. No, while I was mad at her at first while walking here I actually got to think about my situation. I had never really given it much thought, I was too scared but actually having my HP at goddamn 0seemed to have forced me to think about my circumstances.

I'm a 14 soon to be 15 in a month or two and I had fucking died! My future, my hopes, and my dreams! For love of God, I hadn't even thought of my family since I got here! I should feel sad, angry or just...just something! But you know the really sad thing? I can't because of **[Gamer's Mind]** and I'm too much of a pussy to turn it off. I don't want to feel all those hurtful emotions but if reading sappy fanfiction and my high WIS has done anything is teach me that the longer I keep them locked up the more they'll hurt if for some reason it's disabled.

It's part of why I can't really get mad at Alexandria. For all, she knew I was going to kill her son. And that keeps reminding me of my own Mother. The woman who raised me and loved me even when I acted like a spoiled brat sometimes. It is really true what they say. You don't know what you have until you've lost it.

I don't know what weight names hold in this version of Remnant to cause so much distrust but I couldn't even 1 fuck about it if I tried. So I'm going to go out back turn off **[Gamer's Mind]** then rage and bawl my eyes out like no tomorrow.

 _*sigh*_

"I need some fresh air so I'm gonna go out back. No matter how much screaming, breaking or explosions you hear don't come out unless I call for you okay?" I said to Jaune as I turned to him as I reach the back door then walk out.

 **~With Jaune and Alexandria~(3rd POV)**

Jaune sighed as Chi walked without even waiting for a response. He looked towards the back door for a few seconds longer but soon turned to his mother when he noticed her shifting in the couch.

"Jaune? Is that you" she said squinting and rubbing her eyes which seemed a little red.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" he said soothingly. He might have been a little angry at his mom but he wasn't going to hate her anytime soon.

Jaune was surprised as suddenly she shot up out of her seat and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Jaune I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" she cried out but Jaune wasn't having any of this after a hectic day like this.

"Calm down! Alduin isn't dead. He's just-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

 _*Crash!*_

"HU!? YOU MOTHERF***ING S**T STAIN. WHY THE F***-

 _*Boom!*_

\- troubled." he finished with a frown wondering what was bothering his new mysterious friend so much. He seemed fine but he also seemed as if he was troubled. It honestly confused the heck out of him.

"Oh thank Oum! When I saw him attack you I was just-just so angry! I didn't know what to do. I thought you died." she said her voice fading into a whisper.

 _*Boom!*_

"YOU KNOW WHAT F*** YOU! AND YOU LITTLE CLIQUES OF A**WIPES! CAN GO F*** EACH OTHER WITH GIANT RUST F***ING SPOONS YOU LITTLE-

 _*Boom*_

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"

"It's okay mom Al said he was angry and I was expecting him to start cussing you out but he just looked at you...then left. Like he just realized something horrifying," he said leading them to the couch to sit down.

They sat there for a few minutes as the sounds of cursing and explosions suddenly stopped. His mother seemed to have calmed down though now she was looking around. Jaune wondered what she was looking for until it clicked.

 _*BOOM!*_

"He's outside. He said unless he calls I shouldn't go out there. And I really agree now that I've heard some of it. " he informed her. She looked at the back exit/entrance for a while until a resolute expression came upon her features and she rose up from her seat.

 _*BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!*_

"W-wait he said-" Jaune tried to reason but his mother interrupted him.

"No he said you shouldn't go out there so I'm exempt from that plus this is my house, I can go where ever I want on my own property," she said ready to leave through the back entrance when suddenly...

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

 _*KABOOOOOOOM!*_

After hearing that as well as feeling the after shocks they shot out of the back door to see what was happening, worried Alduin had hurt himself in his anger.

 **~Back with Chi~(While both Arcs were talking)(Chi POV)**

Breathing in the fresh air I walk up to one of the trees in the backyard. I would of go to the wall but there's the danger of letting Grimm in if I actually manage to bust it down.

"[Gamer's Mind: OFF]" I commanded as I suddenly received every bit of pent up anger, fear and sadness I ignored ever since coming here and did the only thing I could think of. I raised my head up to the sky...

And I screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

And kick the fucking tree!

Did I mention it was a Mana, Reiryoku, and Aura enhanced kick? WELL, IT FUCKING WAS!

"Why!? Why out of fucking millions of people did Gaia pick ME! I'm just a kid! I know jack shit about fighting a war! Why couldn't you let me go to heaven or I don't know do a good deed and let me F***ING LIVE!" I cried out as I punched the tree and caused one of the thick branches to fly into some potted plants close by with a resounding

 _*CRASH*_

I could feel tears run down my face as I continued to vent my anger and frustration. Crying was never my thing. I didn't normally cry when I was upset or sad I just vented but right now I just couldn't hold it any longer.

"HU!? YOU MOTHERF***ING S**T STAIN. WHY THE F***-

The tree exploded as I unleashed a barrage of enhanced punches at it.

 _*BOOM!*_

-DID YOU HAVE TO PICK ME!" I finished my earlier question ignoring the boom of the explosion of my first meeting the tree as well as numerous notifications which only made me turn to another tree and start punching faster and charge my body with more energy which leads it to the same fate as its late brethren

 _*BOOM!*_

I could feel a warm sensation overtake my whole body like I was going to explode. I just wanted to let everything out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT F*** YOU! AND YOU LITTLE CLIQUES OF A**WIPES! CAN GO F*** EACH OTHER WITH GIANT RUST F***ING SPOONS YOU LITTLE B****!" I said turning to another tree and restarted my venting which ended the same as the last two.

The sensation just got worse which let only to me punching harder until I felt like something crack inside me then suddenly...

 _*BOOM!*_

..all around me was destroyed as an intense aura of power surrounded me. I tried to keep it in but it just exploded further.

 _*BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*_

I could see multiple auras of energy surrounding my body. Ranging from the normal black of my Mana and Aura to the fiery blue cloak of energy that my mind immediately clued me in on that was Chakra as well as the crimson red of my Reiryoku and the supernatural white aura of power that was my Ki.

 ***Ping!**Ping!***

 **All energy unlocked due to intense emotions however due to** nature **of Awakening a few of your energy are currently in a temporal flux!**

 **Due to your massacring of trees, you have unlocked the title [Nature Killer]! Which ups your damage against woodland spirits and tree monsters by 50%! But also gives you an oppressive aura towards those in tune with nature!**

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" I shouted unleashing a massive wave of power causing a deep crater but ended up emptying the rest of my reserves of energy.

I landed on my knees exhausted still bawling my eyes out. I just wanted to say goodbye at least. I-Is that too much to ask for? Why do I have to give up everything just to entertain some mysterious goddess? I've read books about how gods can be just as selfish and horrible as any human being but being the stupidly optimistic kid I was I just listen to everyone else believing the same bullcrap that they were always benevolent and kind. Huh, and I always boasted that I was more mature. What the naive child I was.

I waited for my regen to kick in so I could release a bit more frustration only to see my bars...

...not move?

You have entered the cool down period! You must wait 5 minutes for your Regeneration to kick in! The cool down can only be cut down by 1 minute every 100 levels! However, if you still have energy left your regen will work at its full speed!

Seriously! Now of all times! I'm still angry I need to freaking vent! I'm still pissed about this shit!

You know what makes me angrier? I'm acting just like those emo bitches in fanfiction I've read and shows I've watched. I used to laugh at them! Mock them even! But now I know why they're like that. I've felt some of what they felt but I still don't want to be like them. I want to be better but it's just so fucking hard to accept!

I just sat there for a while my tears all dried up having no more energy to even cry.I-I just wanted to be able to apologize for to my family for what the brat I was and to my friends for being an asshole. But as they say 'You don't know what you have til it's gone'.

Cool down has finished!

Noticing the message I just stare at it. This is my life now. My reality. I'm supposed to save this world. By just being here I've set butterflies in Space/Time continuum. Meaning just by being alive and here I have potentially doomed all of Remnant. So it's up to me to fix my unintentional fuck up. I'm the new Hero of this story. But the question is 'Will I do it?'. I'm no fucking emo so the answer IS yes. But do I have the guts to stand up to the equivalent to the demi-god of Grimm? I honestly don't know...

...But I owe to all the lives I put in danger to have to at least find out.

With all the strength I could muster I got up and ran towards the back wall and using every bit of dexterity I have I manage to run up for a few meters before use [Charged Jump] to jump high enough to where I'm about 100 feet over the air. Showing more dexterity than I had a week ago I landed on the top of the wall separating the Arc household from the forest. Pooling every bit of energy I have in my body I take slip my mask off my face and take a deep breath and shouted towards the sky:

"HEY! GAIA! YOU MAY HAVE SENT ME HERE! GIVEN ME POWER AND ONE OF THE MOST OP ABILITIES KNOWN TO MAN BUT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE JUST OKAY WITH YOU TAKING ME FROM MY HOME AND TAKE OVER MY LIFE LIKE SOME TOY?! FUCK NO! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT I'M GOING DO THIS MY WAY! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME YOU SON A BITCH!"

I could feel what could only be described as an invisible force look at me. It felt like all of the universe was bearing down on me testing my worth. I wanted to crumble. To bend down into a ball and whimper like a weak dog but I could-no I wouldn't. I won't bow down to some fucking bimbo goddess!

I could feel all the power that I earlier collected build up ready to be released.

Feeling all my power well up inside I mouth I did the last thing anyone would expect me to do. I roared.

It wasn't the normal animalistic roar that people let out when they're angry. Nah, this was the roar of something powerful.

It was the roar of a monster!

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And from that roar emerged an ever-increasing beam of darkness. It devoured the sky perfectly mirroring my sadness, rage and resolve.

 ***Ping!**Ping!***

 **Due to your out standing resolve you have gained 10 WIS!**

 **You have unlocked an [Ultimate Attack]!**

The thing was though that the beam may have been a little _too_ big.

 _*KABOOOOOOOOM!*_

As soon as the beam was gone I began to seems that the recoil from the blast had pushed me off the wall. I tried to right myself in the air but before I could I was wrapped between two slender but strong arms then shifted into a bridal carry with my savior touching my butt. I sighed as I realized who just saved me from looking at her.

"You alright?" I heard Alexandria ask.

"I don't know but I do know that I've calmed down and that you're holding a spot you should not touch" I feel her hair shift as she looked at me before trying to scramble away for touching my butt.

I just sighed.

"Just put me down," I said as she nodded, and begun lowering me so that I could stand on my own.

"Don't worry I was just venting," I said as I gave her a light pat on her shoulder. She feels warm, unnaturally so not just in body but also in soul. I can feel it in my bones. I just try to ignore it as I'm not really in the mood for talking to her right now.

 ***Pin-**

 _'Not now!'_

"Alexandria?" I called to get her attention as I looked towards her. I was tall at for my age which meant I was only an inch or two shorter than her who was at 6.2 ft. while I'm 5.9 moving close to 6 feet.

"Yeah?" she answered with a questioning tone in her voice.

I abruptly punched her in the stomach with a Mana and Aura enhanced fist and since she was off guard it did about 500 damage as well as cause quite an amount of pain. Though all the damage was healed in seconds thanks to her Aura.

"That's for nearly killing me."

"Sorry" she croaked out. While it was healed I suspect that the area I punched her might be a bit tender since our bodies heal differently.

Moving from her I look behind her to see Jaune with his mouth agape as he was looking around the yard. Didn't I tell him not to come out here?

"What are you doing here? I specifically asked you not to come out here." I asked pointedly towards him.

"Uuuh. I was worried. We could hear all the way from the living room. I'm pretty sure all the neighbors could hear you. And what was that last explosion? It sounded BIG but I don't see the sign of one." he said as he came up towards us.

I looked at him wondering if I should say anything now but I was always one for drama so why not?

"I used my **[Ultimate Move]**!" I said cheerily as I smirked at him as he gained a shocked then excited look.

"Like one those old-time cartoons? Did you shoot a big laser?" he asked giddily.

 _"*clears throat"_

"Yup a really big one! You should have seen it! It was so massive it went on for miles" I said making sure to ignore any more noises from Alexandria to annoy her.

*sigh* I'm right here you know!" she yelled. Oh, come on! I was hoping she'd keep it up longer so I could mess with her! Why did she have to ruin my fun!?

I look towards her to make a funny comment only for her to look away annoyed. These people don't know how to have fun do they?

 _*Woosh!*_

I felt a strong breeze passed by my face causing me to try and wipe dust out of my eye that was blown into the air by the sudden breeze. I wipe my hand down my face until it reaches my chin. I feel as if I forgot something until I realize that I can feel my metal plated hand on my bare skin.

Oh, my mask was off. Putting it on I just rolled my eyes as it seems Alexandria noticed and started cursing about not getting to see my face.

"Didn't you see it when you caught me?" I asked her only for her to look down to the ground in annoyance while kicking dirt.

"I wasn't concentrating on your face so I forgot." she mumbled out causing me to roll my eyes again. She's so childish when not in a serious situation. It honestly gets on my nerves sometimes.

 **~Scene Change~Jaune's Room~(Chi's POV)**

After getting Alexandria to stop trying to pull down my mask every few seconds I followed Jaune to his room so that I could review my skills and stats.

Jaune's room like any male teenager -scratch that any teenager that wasn't rich- was a mess. It wasn't that bad. It was organized well if you would call socks and underwear all over the place except the floor organized. At least none of it was on the floor right?

"Sorry about you know...nearly killing you with my **[Cero]**." I said as I sat down on the floor by the bed with Jaune in front of me. We sit in silence for a while before it gets uncomfortable and I call up my menu to check for any new skills.

 **[Cero] -Lvl.1/100- [Active] Cost: 1000 RP**

 **[Rank: Ameteur]**

 **A skill recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy though with some slight differences. This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure reiryoku that due to the technique being altered by the user can either be used by the user themselves or channeled through an object.**

 **[Absorb] -Lvl.5/100- [Active/Passive] Cost: 100 MP(per min)**

 **[Rank: Ameteur]**

 **By focusing the user's Mana they are able to absorb attacking or defensive acting energy. All is needed is contact with the energy and activation of the skill to achieve success. With greater control, the user will be able to absorb energy from a distance.**

 **Drain rate:**

 **50 AP per min.**

 **? MP per min.**

 **? CP per min.**

 **? RP per min.**

 **? KP per min.**

 **[Awaken] -Lvl.1/100- [Active] Cost: 1000 MP(AN: This is for when he unlocked Jaune's Aura)**

 **[Rank: Ameteur]**

 **Throughout time there have been many warriors some born to be heroes and some villains. All of them had one thing in common: Potential! With this skill, the user is able to bring that potential forth and with greater skill, the user will be able to use it on themselves. Go forth and bring the rise of greatness!**

 **5% chance of unlocking a hidden power**

 **15% chance at unlocking locked energy**

 **[Soul Sense] -Lvl.1/100- [Active/Passive] Cost: 50 AP**

 **A skill created due to [The Gamer's] sensitivity to Aura after his own energies were depleted so that they could not block his senses. This skill allows the user to sense the souls of those around him as well as recognize one's they have already felt. It is also unique as it cannot be fooled when used to find or identify someone as no one except the [True God] can tamper with the soul to a point it is unrecognizable.**

 **increase DEX by 10%**

 **[Annihilation Breath]-Lvl.1/100-[Active(Ultimate)] Cost: 50% Energy**

 **Created by the Gamer, Alduin, also known as D #*?n B# /tt this move is the manifestation of all the negative emotions of the user which boost the energy that is already in the technique.**

 **[Ultimate Attacks are attacks that use all of your energies combined and are boosted depending on the situation. Their base power, however, depends on the users level and how much energy is used.]**

" **[Stats]** " I command.

 **Name: Alduin**

 **Age: 14-{Locked} Lvl. 3**

 **Title: The Gamer [0% EXP]**

 **HP: 10,500/10,500 (HP Regen. 5,250 per min.)**

 **SP: 10,500/10,500 (SP Regen. 5,250 per min.)**

 **MP:6,000/6,000 (MP Regen. 3000 per min.)**

 **AP:19,500/19,500(AP Regen. 9,750 per min.)**

 **CP:9,750/9,750(CP Regen. 4,875 per min.)**

 **KP:10,500/10,500(KP Regen. 5,250 per min.)**

 **RP:3,000/3,000 (RP Regen. 1,500 per min.)**

 **STR-35**

 **VIT-35**

 **DEX-35**

 **INT-20**

 **WIS-30**

 **LUK-5**

 **AUR-65**

 **REI-10**

 **[Stat Points: 30]**

 **[Perk Points: 0]**

After that was the combo I made in our spar but instead of a written description, it had a video of me doing it against a bland looking training doll. From afar it looked awesome as there was a special effect of a black shadowy aura around my feet when I in the video did the combo. Did I have the same special effect? Well, I do now after I went to the [Optins] menu and turned it on. Now anytime I attack there will be a black shadowy effect with combos being a black shadow with a red outline. Luckily I could turn them off and on at will if I wanted.

There was another special effect that I turned on called the **[After Image Effect]**. This activated anytime I used a combo or technique copied from someone else. The way it goes is that anytime I'm using someone else moves there would be a transparent after image of them behind me following my movements as I did it. Apparently, I could decide if people saw it or not as well, so if someone thought that they could tell what I would do by watching which image was behind well they're in for a surprise.

Another effect changed how it looked when I took something out of my **[Inventory** ]. It was different though as it was customizable. I customized it to make a black magic circle that I would pull the item out of. It had the generic runes but inside the circle would be a blacked out image of what I was pulling out.

The final effect I changed was graphics which I changed to make everything look animated. It was disorienting at first but was easy to get used to as I looked really badass with it on.

Closing the screens I sighed and then got up which caused Jaune to look up at me. I looked around a bit then saw by Jaune's bed was a window leading to the back yard. Looking towards Jaune I nodded towards the window then climbed out it till I was on the roof looking out to the back yard with Jaune following me out.

"What are we doing?" he asked nervously as he tried not to peek over the ledge.

"Don't worry now that you have Aura a drop like that won't kill you especially with your large reserves. At most, it would break a bone. And to answer your question we're gonna roof hop away from the house as training for free movement of our environment plus I've had an idea ever since I read up the rank system for my ability." I said to him mentally checking the distance between houses.

"What is it?" he asked nervously a little shaken by the heights.

"Hunters are warriors with unique weapons as such they have various fighting styles. Even though we progressed fast on sword fighting all those moves are basic, neutral sword stances that anybody could memorize. Plus they have their semblances to help replace any skill they lack meaning even if someone like Ozpin is only an **[Adept]** in rank he has several boosts from skills, his mastery of [Aura] and of course his semblance. Plus my ability accesses more than one 'world' you could say. Meaning I would have to buy books with superior fighting styles compared to ones in normal stores and online." I said as Jaune gaped in shock at my mini-reveal. I had to be careful. Any 'friendship' I had with Jaune was tentative and newly formed. I couldn't drop that I'm technically a previously dead person brought to life and put into another world which was a cartoon in my world while also being entertainment for a mysterious goddess that is probably the strongest being in existence.

"Now I'm gonna teach you the skill **[Charged Jump]** which uses your stamina and doesn't cost much. I have it at about..."-I check the skill-" level 10 which allows me to jump at a height of 100 feet." I said changing the subject quickly to rid of any questions that were forming in his head.

I then spend 10 minutes explaining the skill as much as I could to Jaune which improved my **[Teaching]** skill to level 20 thanks to the teaching I did earlier today and now meaning people learned 40% faster when learning from me.

After a few tries, he managed to get it until something hit me.

"Jaune what's the level of your running skill?" I asked

"Level 20 thanks to our spar. Why?"

Smirking I got in jumping position and said "Race Ya." while shooting off like a comet. Jumping from roof to roof with only a small "hey!" as I accelerated more.

This crazy world is in need of a savior and Gaia appointed me in for the job. A formally normal dude. Let's see if I can do this shit!

 **True Tutorial: Complete!**


	5. Filler!

**AN: For those wanting to know how damage work for his skills here's an example**

 **Energy Attacks/Magic Skills:**

 **DMG = Amount of energy × skill level × level of control skill ÷ by Enemy vitality × Enemy strength = DMG**

 **Example:**

 _ **Alduin breathed pooling energy into his mouth.**_

 _ **[Dragon's Breath]!**_

 **25,000 Energy × 5 × 50 ÷100 x 100 = 652 DMG**

 **Physical Attacks:**

 **DMG = Strength(and whatever boost the skill gives) × Skill level ÷ Enemy CON = DMG**

 _ **Alduin goes into his [Ansatsuken] stance and gives a double palm strike to his opponent sending them away.**_

 _ **30 STR × 10 [Ansatsuken] ÷ 50 = 6 DMG**_

" **Which is the most important to grow, mind, body or soul?"** **\- The Wizard**

" _ **Why not all three?"-**_ **The Gamer**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **{Day 1}-{Monday}**

The sound of steel hitting striking each other echoed throughout a clearing. If one were to pay attention they would see two blurs-one black and one white- locked in deep combat. The black blur seemed more ferocious than the white blur causing said blur to quickly lose any advantage which the black blur preyed upon.

Suddenly the white blur crashed into a tree revealing that it was Jaune Arc, apprentice of Alduin, **[The Gamer]**. He was wearing different clothes than normal. His apparel consisted of a pair of white jeans with a short-sleeved golden yellow shirt with the Arc crest on it but in white. He also had on some golden yellow boots with white lining, a golden necklace with the Arc crest dangling from it and white fingerless gloves. Over his shirt was a white jacket with a golden Arc symbol at the back.

Alduin had gotten him the ensemble after this apprentice mom said he needed new clothes. He had returned with shopping bags full of spares as well as other clothes but all in the same golden yellow and white colour scheme. When asked why he got the specific colour he only answered that it made a contrast to his own.

"Hn. You're still not imaginative enough to beat me Jaune." The black blur said as he stopped in front of the young Arc revealing Alduin in his normal attire. Alduin looked down at him with a harsh glare. He had been 'cranky' (*cough*pissed the fuck off*cough*) ever since the incident. Not that anyone could really blame him. He nearly died.

Getting up the blonde could only grumble "What the hell do you mean by being imaginative?"

"Simple. Use your imagination. You could have countered me with a kick or punch while we were in that clash but you just tried overpowering me which you know wouldn't work. There are a number of things that you could have done in the fight as could have I but I didn't due to them mostly being lethal like seriously the number of times I could have slit your throat or stabbed you in the heart is astounding', so don't set yourself in an obvious pattern or else someone will be able to know how you fight. Outside the walls, where Grimm run wild there will be things that make even the Grimm pale in comparison in a competition of deceptiveness." Alduin said making a cutting motion near his throat at the end to emphasize his point.

"But won't having a style enable proper coordination?" Jaune asked dusting off his clothes.

"Yeah but you can easily have that if you know your way around the weapon you're using. Having your own style is good and all but eventually someone will crack it and know how to beat you no matter how much you try. That's why if you ever get a style then I recommend it be a mixture of many different styles, only then you'll be unpredictable. Now talking's over get up and this time use [Aura Enhancement]." Alduin said as his black Aura surrounded him in a fiery shroud. He really liked [Aura Enhancement].

It made him look like Rouge from that one anime Fairy Tail, so basically like a badass, but while cool it still irked him a little as it showed how little control he had of his own Aura as he's pretty sure he isn't supposed to be glowing.

"Yeah." the blonde said getting into a stance, pointing his sword at Alduin slightly hesitant as his own white Aura surrounded him in a manner similar to Alduin's.

In response Alduin pointed his palm at him, causing Jaune's eyes to widen as a ball of red energy began to form.

"Let's play a game I learned back home. The rules are simple I hit you and you try to dodge. Now...DODGE! **[Cero]**!" A beam of pure spiritual energy fired at the young Arc who barely managed to dodge it only to be hit by another beam that erupted from the ground pushing him into the air only to be meet the ground again as Alduin jumped into the air and kicked him back down.

 **[Cero] -Lvl.100/100- [Active] Cost: 10 RP**

 **[Rank: Intermediate]**

 **A skill recreated by [The Gamer] using Reiryoku otherwise known as Spirit energy though the skill has some slight differences from the original. This skill allows the user to shoot a beam of pure reiryoku that due to the technique being altered by the user can either be used by the user themselves or channeled through an object/area. The attack is weaker depending on how far the object it is being channeled through is to the user.**

 **Range: 2 feet per level(AN: For channeling it through an object, ie. the floor or the air(which is way harder)**

 **Current: 600 feet**

 ***For reaching [Beginner] rank you have gained the ability to split your [Cero] mid-air.**

 ****Due to reaching [Intermediate] rank you have gained the ability to shoot [Cero] through objects without touching them. (Ex. The air, thrown objects, etc.) Though to do this the area must be saturated with your energy.**

Rolling out of the way Jaune slashed at Alduin who blocked it with his own sword and then kicked the blonde in his face, dazing him.

Not willing to give up though he grabbed Alduin's leg and drew him forward, slamming the pommel of his sword into the young raven haired boy's chest causing the wind to be knocked out of him, Jaune stopped his assault hesitating a moment before he got his wits together.

Following up his earlier attack he slashed at the dazed Alduin's chest before tripping him then swinging his sword down releasing a wave of white energy causing the younger teen to crash into a nearby tree.

"How's that for imaginative?" The blond said cockily.

"[Shunpo] But still not good enough," Alduin said suddenly behind him while also slashing at his back taking a chunk out of his Aura before disappearing and reappearing in front of him to deal a swift uppercut to the chin that caused Jaune to fly into a tree.

 **[Shunpo] -Lvl. 50/100- [Active]- Cost: 10 RP**

 **[Amateur]**

 **Shunpo also known as 'Flash Step' is a technique recreated by [The Gamer] from the original used by the Shinigami or rather 'Death Gods'. Shunpo (Flash Step) is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps.**

 **Increases distance in a single step by 5km every level.**

 **Current distance in a single step: 250 km**

"Ow..." Jaune groaned out in pain, stuck in the tree trunk.

"You know normally I would say something wise and cryptic like let your body do the action. Let your instincts guide you.' But then I realized that you don't really have any battle-hardened instincts to speak of." The...brunette?..redhead? whatever said as he put his sword back into his [Inventory] before dodging a wave of white energy by disappearing into a faint flash and reappearing beside a now unstuck Jaune holding said blonde's hand with a firm grip before kicking him in the knee then the ribs and finally the chest sending the Arch scion into another tree.

"You see from what I've observed of you Arc is that you have this weird sense of honor. Something which can get you respected..."

Alduin flashed to his location and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck then threw him into another tree finally breaking his Aura.

"...And killed" he finished saying as he pointed a glowing ball of red energy at the blond. He looked into said blonds eyes for a moment seeing fear, determination, and worry.

Sighing Alduin let the ball fade before crouching down beside his older and only student.

"I like and hate that about you Jaune," Alduin said before he put a hand on Jaune's head letting his own Aura flood through the blue-eyed boy, healing him and easing any aches or pains he had. A neat trick he had learned while experimenting in his [ID-Empty] Dungeon.

"What was that for?" the Arc asked as he began to sit up but was pushed back down by Alduin who wasn't done healing him.

"A little lesson for you, your honor causes you to hesitate because you don't like hurting 'innocent' people, it isn't much but it can still get you killed. You have to let go of such insecurities, they will hold you back, dull your blade and weaken your Aura. Remember this Jaune, 'A soul without the will or instinct to survive is nothing but a matchstick waiting to be put out.'" Alduin said removing his hand from Jaune and helping him up.

"Meditate on those words because if you really want to become a legacy your family can be proud of, then you must be willing to sacrifice anything to do so, or have the will and instinct to gain the power you need to do it," he said as he took up Jaune's sword giving it a few test swings then handed it back to his student before leaving.

As Alduin left Jaune alone in the clearing the blond's eyes never left his teacher's back. He knew perfectly why he had hesitated

His fear.

He feared letting Alduin down but also feared that he was going down the wrong path.

Compared to how his father taught his sisters Alduin's training was hell. Which was expected as he had to catch up to people who had years of training, but still?

The point was that compared to his kind mother and father who instilled teachings of honor and always doing the right thing into him and his sisters Alduin instilled a sense of realism. He didn't give a 'good job' nor did he keep telling him that he was getting better when he wasn't, Alduin's style of doing things was light years away from how his mom and dad did things.

The first thing they talked about after the day of the incident was Jaune's hopes and dreams of being a hero that his family would be proud of. Now Jaune (barely knowing Alduin) had expected him to either make fun of him or give him the same false smile and encouragement from his friends and family.

Jaune never expected to be questioned thoroughly on how he hoped to accomplish his dreams when he wanted to do so if he had any idea of how he would go about it and why he even wanted to be a hero. Neither did he expect for Alduin to analytically take every single answer apart and have him trying and failing to pick up the shards of his hopes and dreams as Alduin ripped them apart piece by piece.

To Alduin heroes and villains didn't exist. Good and Bad? Hah! Alduin laughed at that shit. Jaune could still hear his words as if it were yesterday.

' _ **There are no heroes or villains. No good or evil. Just human and Faunus doing what they think they must or what they think is right. Many people fall into the habit of having rather shallow or one-dimensional outlooks on people they see as 'bad', it's the 'that Faunus is evil because of some racist jerks beat him up or killed his family' or 'he was just born a prick'. I could go into the whole Nature vs Nurture thing, but for the sake of my sanity I'm just going to make this clear for you Jaune: you can't be born bad. Take the White Fang. Most of them deserve to die because of some of the stuff they did, do or will do, but does that make them bad for kidnapping children of influential humans or killing said children, because the pride of those humans causes them to do stupid things? Sure from certain standpoints but they didn't start out that way. They were like you, a carefree kid that just wanted to live a happy life. But circumstances caused them to go down that path thinking that if they killed that child than the humans would learn their lesson leading to my other point. People will always find reasons to hurt or kill each other, and they will always think up ways to justify it to themselves and others. This isn't wrong or evil, this is natural. It's just how the world is set. But if you truly want to save such a detestable world then I'll help you just don't expect me to lay down and die for it. If it comes to it**_ _ **'I will just watch it burn'.**_

Jaune never thought someone so young could be so...profound. As much as he wanted to deny it, he...he couldn't. It was the truth. He had even looked at the history of the White Fang and how they changed from peaceful protesters of the past to violent terrorists of today. He had looked upon the kind of treatment Faunus received in the past and how they acted back then and he could honestly say that if he were in their shoes he would probably be on the side of the Faunus instead of neutral as he is now.

Alduin had opened his eyes on how the world really was and that had him wondering. Did he really want to become a hero? Did he want to save a world that didn't really want to be saved? To do that he would have to pick a side or one would be picked for him.

"Jaune! Hurry up! Or your mom will be on my ass for leaving you in a Grimm infested forest." Alduin said breaking him out f his inner thoughts.

Blinking Jaune put his sword in his own [Inventory] then ran to catch up to Alduin. As he caught up Alduin narrowed his eyes at him before asking him:

"You were spacing out for a while there. Thinking about what I told you?"

Jaune just nodded not really trusting his voice.

"Good. Just know that I'll be there for you no matter what." He said patting the blond on the back while somehow smiling with his eyes. This made a small smile form on his face. Yeah, he wasn't alone was he?

Even if the world fell. Alduin would always be there.

 **{Line Break brought by Chibi Al pumping iron: Osu!}**

"55...56...57...58...59...60..61..

I need more strength, more power. I will not die!

"71...72...73...74...75...76...77...7...78...79...80...

No _Maiden_ , No _Wizard_ , No _Grimm_ , No _Witch_.

"91! 92! 93! 94! 95! 96! 97! 98! 99!...

No _Silver-Eyed Warrior_ and certainly no fucking _**GOD**_!

"100!"

Shall _kill_ me! I will slaughter them all. I have decided to save this world but I will NEVER die for it.

My Ki surrounded me in white-hot fire cracking the earth beneath me as I rose from the push-up position.

Kneeling a bit I push off. Jumping high into the air blurring through different points in the air with [Shunpo]. I kept flashing around shadow boxing all the way. Dodging and striking imaginary enemies.

My skills had slowed down. Why? I don't know really. I think it has to do with me not getting 'professional' knowledge and just winging it which may be it. I was basically moving through instinct with my swordsmanship being the exception.

I couldn't buy from the MG Shop as the books on there are too damn expensive though to their credit all the fighting styles on there are overpowered as all hell. Even the books about the basics introduce techniques, tips and the like that would probably level up all my skills a whole lot.

As such I'm left training my current skills until I'm stinking rich. Which isn't as bad as it sounds at first until I hit a wall. I had no one/thing to test them on as most of my combat skills are lethal except for a few and don't even bother mentioning **[Annihilation Breath]**. Do you want me to kill everything? Well, I could practice my lethal skills in an Empty **ID** but **[Annihilation Breath]** literally breaks any **ID** I do it in. I tried repeatedly but they just shattered from the power and I don't want to test it in a mob ID only for it to possibly work and get me killed when the **[Ultimate]** skill tires me out.

So here I am with a dilemma. I am not strong enough to fight anything in my IDs at the moment and I ain't bringing Jaune in with me to get slaughtered. My system is overpowered which makes sense that the monsters in my ID are also to match me which means I need some good equipment or some good skills. But where do I-

I stopped to facepalm at my own stupidity. I had resolved to be better than the Gamers I read about in stories yet here I am falling into the same trap.

I CAN **MAKE MY OWN DAMN SKILLS**!

Some Gamers showed the ability to think up skills and their system would provide for them. Which obviously I can also do since how the hell did I do the [Cero] then? Yeah anyone with eyes can tell you just basically focus your energy out of your body into a ball then unleash it in one direction. It's not fucking ROCKET SCIENCE! _MOTHERFUCKER_ WHY DID I FORGET THAT!

I landed back on the ground in a crouched position and began to concentrate.

 ***Error! User does not have the required knowledge, stats nor money to create this skill yourself or for the system to do so!***

' _Hmm, so that's what it needs. It makes sense. I have to have some knowledge for the skill to work and if I need added knowledge then I can ask the system...for a fee of course. And_ _ **[Cero]**_ _is a relatively simple move so I probably didn't need to pay for added knowledge.'_

The skill I just tried making was a portal technique. Maybe something simpler?

I began to concentrate.

…

...

…

…

…

…

 **You have created skill [Energy Manipulation]! All skills such as [Chakra Control], [Nature Transformation] and etc will come under this skill!**

 **1000 Lien has been taken for added knowledge!**

' _Hmm, that gives me ideas.'_

 **[Energy Manipulation] has gained the {Sub-Skills} [Chakra Control], [Mana Construct], [Elemental Affinity: Chakra Edition]!**

 **You have gained natural [Fire] Affinity!**

 **You have gained artificial [Wind] affinity!**

 **You have gained artificial [Earth] Affinity!**

 **You have gained an artificial [Water] Affinity!**

 **You have gained natural [Lighting] Affinity!**

 **2500 Lien has been taken for added knowledge!**

 **Fire: 20**

 **Wind: 1**

 **Earth: 0.5**

 **Water: 10**

 **Lighting: 50**

Rising I activated the skill **[Mana Construct]** , forming a knife made out of my black mana. With a quick flex of my will, the knife lost its shape and turned into a chain then a small scythe which then grew to my height before I threw it into the air as it melded into a pure black sphere which then flattened and formed a dome.

"This...holy shit this is...fucking awesome hehehehe!" I laughed as I shaped the energy into various shapes.

I had gained the idea from Green Lantern who could make green hard light constructs with his ring. Thanks to my imagination I could fill in any holes in my knowledge thankfully(any I couldn't fix only costed about 500 Lien altogether). With this, I could do a lot of things that would normally be individual skills! Now to test the limits!

Flexing my hand dramatically I shaped the Mana into a sword reminiscent of Excalibur from Fate and slashed at the ground.

It broke like glass.

' _As expected. It was too easy to shape it. This skill won't level through making shapes but through improving my constructs durability...and maybe detail.'_

I held the rest of the blade in my hands then crushed it feeling as the energy lost it's solid feeling and became like smoke.

' _Okay, time to grind. I can practice [ID Create] and [ID Escape] as well as some control techniques and maybe level Meditation. Jaune is exhausted and should be studying plus I already made dinner so they should be okay leaving me with the rest of the afternoon, evening and night! Damn, I might be able to kick veteran Huntsmen asses by the month is over if I keep getting this much free time!'_

I felt giddy with energy at the thought as I **[Charge Jumped]** a good distance away from the large village.

' _I wonder though...Can I do this with my other energies?'_

 **~Morning~{5:00 am}**

I headed back to Jaune's house happy as Ruby getting a years supply of cookies. My training had brought good results well not stat wise. Those were still in the shitter though I did get a fortunate 15 points in LUK when I got bored and played some games on my scroll. This just made me embarrassed really as I completely forgot my LUK stat until now. I promised myself not to forget it next time as to not end up with shitty LUK like most **[Gamers]**.

My skills, however, had jumped as I trained multiple skills bringing my **[Shunpo]** to **[Beginner]** rank gaining the ability to make any kind of turn, drastic or simple, at the drop of a hat. This caused me to recreate **[Accel Turn]** from the anime Freezing as a **{Sub-Skill}** to **[Shunpo]**. This caused me to disappear and reappear behind my opponents back while leaving an afterimage behind to distract them.

Another thing to grow was my constructs. At first, they were pretty fragile but now I can make kunai that are just as durable as the original.

Speaking of weapons I used the last of the money I had gained from chores and what I had from before to make **[Weapons Proficiency]** as to kind of free up my skill page of all the different weapon skills I had. It's only level 3 right now while the **{Sub-Skill: Sword}** was **[Beginner]** In rank. Honestly, me making myself broke kind of reminded myself of those old _'pay-to-win'_ games back home but I was using it to cheat real life so it was fair.

My dungeon skills were pretty far along now too. I unlocked the **[Ghost]** , **[Ursa]** , **[Ogre]** , **[Deathstalker]** , **[Wyvern]** and **[Nevermore]** dungeons which honestly was a little surprising but I didn't mind it as I still didn't think myself ready to even fight Beowolves yet as my last fight with one still gave me phantom pains when I think about how my arrogance had nearly led me to my death.

And I was embarrassed at losing to such fodder. Like seriously the way people killed them off so easily made me feel sorry for the things!

Poor beowolves they only want to rip apart human and Faunus and yet they're treated as fodder. Well, they are fodder but eh you get the idea.

"And where were you the entire night?" a voice asked me as I entered the house.

"Business," I said pointedly ignoring Noir, the twin of Jaune, and a royal pain in my ass. While Alexandria, Jonas, and Jaune welcomed me with open arms though slightly reluctantly in the first twos case the Arc sisters did not like me one bit.

Oh, who was I kidding! They hate my fucking guts!

All for 'stealing' their little brother and giving him 'false hopes'. There were numerous other reasons for them having hate boners for me though I don't know them all.

But really? They're just really fucking spoiled...and stuck up...and annoying...and did I forget to mention arrogant?

Like Violet was cool most of the time but when it came to her brother she was just a demon in sheep's clothing as the rest of them. It was so infuriating sometimes I just want strange the little…

"What kind of 'business'?" she inquired pulling me out of my thoughts of torture.

"My kind of business." I didn't wait for any further questions as I headed towards the kitchen to set up breakfast. I picked up ingredients with black hand shaped construct ignoring her gaze at my back as she followed me.

"Why are you up so early? In fact, why are you here?" Noir was one of the few who owned her own place so she wasn't here every day but she came over a lot. I have a feeling this is a new development.

"I wanted to spend some time with Jaune today," she answered her face turning smug when I glared at her.

"Jaune will be training today. He needs all the training he can get if he's to get into Beacon like he wants to and I can't have him wasting a single moment of it. Maybe after." I said monotone. I wouldn't let her get to me.

"Well that's up to him isn't it?" the bit- no Al don't lose your cool. You're better than that.

It wasn't even her words that got to him. It was just how hypocritical and smug she was. It's his decision huh? Then why are you against him training to become a huntsman? I just wanted to punch her in her smug face so much!

' _Please, Gaia give me patience. Give me strength.'_

"Yes, it is but if he wants to accomplish his goals he has to realize that he has to sacrifice the time to put in the effort. He can't goof off all the time. He isn't some super prodigy." the like you was left unsaid but it she still noticed it and shut up so I was happy.

Ha! Who was I fooling!? I was ecstatic!

' _Finally. Some quiet.'_ I thought to myself until I heard the noise of running down the stairs.

' _I spoke too damn fucking soon!'_

Sighing I just continued making breakfast ignoring more questions and responding with simple answers to the ones I bothered to acknowledge.

Once everyone was down and around the table, I floated down the food with more black constructs then sat on a floating black cloud watching.

"What are these?" Jaune asked first.

"A trick I learned while training. It's not that hard to do actually. What is hard though is making them durable." I said throwing a black ball-shaped construct towards him which he caught then crushed when he applied too much pressure. I just threw another one at him which he was more careful with.

"So anyone can learn this?" Alexandria asked me raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean I learned it last night it wasn't that hard." I responded. It's really not that hard. I had managed to make **[Aura Construct]** , **[Ki Construct]** and the others easily. The only one that was almost too hard to do was Chakra and even then I did make the skill it's just draining as fuck like it took **2000 CP** just to make a chain the length of my own body and **1000 CP** per minute to maintain. Until I bring it up to an acceptable level I have no way of using any except Aura and Mana practically and even they had there own up and downsides with Aura being hard to shape but really tough to break once I finally made something while Mana was easy to shape but also really fragile.

The others also had there own advantages and disadvantages with my Reiryoku being hard to shape, maintain and fragile. The only one which gave me the least amount of trouble was Ki which was understandable as I rarely ever saw anybody in Dragon Ball having any trouble controlling their power except for Goku and Vegeta when they had to work to get **[Perfect Ki Control]** so they could attain SSJ Blue but that was God Ki which was only used by literal gods while they were mortals so you could say they were a bit handicapped.

"Wait you learned this last night!?" the Arc matriarch said disbelievingly.

"Yeah wasn't that hard," I said making some kunai shaped **[Ki Constructs]**. Unlike the ones from my Aura and Mana these were any colour I wanted though they did have a standard white colour if I didn't consciously change them. Right now they were a solid baby blue with a slight white glow.

The kunai floated around my hand before they lost shape and turned into a chain and wrapped itself around my shoulder along with other chains made from my other energies. Thanks to my regen I can train all of these skills to the max while I was doing other stuff. OP? Yes. Please nerf? Hell fucking no!

"I find that hard to believe," Jonas said eyeing the ever wiggling chains around my chest.

"Well, I have no reason to lie. So there." I huffed and whipped my hair like a bratty child while inwardly chuckling. The Arc family laughed as well as I looked towards them with (fake) indignation.

"I'll have you dolts know I am a man of my word! I would never lie for such an uncouth reason!" I sqwuaked with mock arrogance only to have them laugh even more though Jaune's seven sisters seemed to try and hold it in.

"Well if your such a man of culture we guess we won't need to provide you with shelter then will we?" Jonas said smirking.

"Oi! I never said thaaa-" I fell off my floating perch in shock thankfully managing to catch myself.

Hearing chuckles I just sighed.

"Not cool man. Not cool." I said making the floating could slither under me like a snake and lift me up.

"Jokes aside. I am curious about how Jaune's training is going," he stated getting my attention.

"It's okay. He's learning stances and how to use and control his Aura and Semblance well but as you can guess it's hard to bring up his physical ability up to par." I told him.

He got a skeptical look on his face which turned soon sour. He turned to his son but before he could open his mouth Jaune had gotten up.

"Well Al I guess we should hurry and get to training," he said in a rush.

"Oh I already have an idea for that," I said nonchalantly while standing on my cloud construct.

"What do you have in mind?" the Arc matriarch inquired.

"It's simple. Exercise. With the healing capability of Aura, his muscles should be able to build up easier. He'll be able to exercise for long periods of time and with the correct diet he should fill out by the end of the month. If you observed over the past few days Jaune has lost almost all his old baby fat and should start gaining muscle soon." I stated.

Muscles grew strong through the stress of exercise and with Aura Jaune would be able to heal from the stress and provide energy to shape his noodle-like muscles into iron strength. I in fact technically do this with **[The Gamer]** but at a faster pace. One of the things that held back Gamers that I've read about is their suck ass workout regiments with them doing simple push-ups, lifting weights, running, etc. Which is good and all but with an ability like mine and some of the outrageous training seen in some anime then you would think they'd be a lot better physically.

Well, that and that all of them went the wizard route. I mean magic is FUCKING AWESOME AS FUCK but seriously with this ability, you can become a Jack of all trades Master of all! All you would have to do is put in the work! But NOOO! I wanna play around with magic!

"I don't think biology works that way Alduin," Violet said looking at me skeptically.

"Well I guess I didn't explain it well but just know that due to his Aura your brother will be able to build up his physique a lot easier and should be ready for Beacon's combat application," I said annoyed at my minor screw up.

"Are still aiming for Beacon Jaune? Maybe you shouldn't set your expectations so high." this time it's the oldest of the Arc children Jeanne who spoke.

I just pinched the bridge of my nose at her choice of words and sighed when I saw Jaune slump a little before putting on a fake smile.

"I'm fine Jeanne. With Al's help I'm sure I can pass!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Oh, Gaia why did you have to send me here I have no idea on what to do in these situations, wait….. I was the one who picked it wasn't I?

Shit! Fuck you past me! You should have chosen Dragon Ball! Nothing but pure combat there I wouldn't have to deal with this mushy crap.

"Jaune you know I don't mean-" Yup that's enough.

Flashing over beside Jaune I just grabbed the blond and created an [ID: Empty] causing the rest of the Arc family to fade from our sight as I sighed in relief at escaping that confrontation.

"Let's just get to training," I said before blowing a huge piece of the back wall with a high powered **[Cero]**.

"Yes sir." my pupil said with even less enthusiasm while equipping his battle attire and sword.

"Cheer up maybe later I can-!" My head turned as I suddenly heard a small squelch and saw a small black shadow only for it to blitz and disappear almost like it was never there.

"Um, Al you okay?" Jaune asked.

"You didn't hear that? Or see it?" I asked. I couldn't have just imagined it.

"What are you talking about?" he really didn't see or hear anything. What the heck!

"Nevermind let's just continue," I said summoning my twin wakizashi.

"You sure we could stop-!"

He didn't get to continue as I summoned and sent some kunai **[Ki Constructs]** at him.

"Rule number 1! : Call me Sensei Al! Rule 2!: Never question Sensei Al!" I shouted slashing at him.

"Wait, Al!"

"Sensei Al! Get it right brat! **[Cero]**!"

"Shit!"

 **{Line Break brought to you by Chibi Al kicking Chibi Jaune through the screen}**

"What an… interesting bunch." a female voice stated her red eyes lighting up in intrigue.

The interloper had only arrived for a few days and had already seemed somewhat knowledgeable in the use of magic. Pocket Dimensions, Constructs, Enhancements, and that weird beam technique that while not magic was similar but with Aura.

And let's not forget **_that_**. That wave of pure destruction that had drawn her to observe him further in the first place.

She could practically _taste_ the primal rage and **hatred** held in the attack and that was just the tip of the iceberg of the negative emotions the interloper kept down with whatever spell he normally used to make himself immune to her mind probes.

And his pure power that while far below her at the moment had grown exponentially in a week even before he had properly awoken it! He would be a valuable piece against her old enemy. Maybe finally kill _him_ once and for all? She would see in time and oh she would see.

Her attention was brought back to the floating tentacle clad Grimm which showed the interloper (Alduin she believed he called himself. How arrogant.) managing to spot her Overseer. Quickly calling it back she smirked. More and more _pleasant_ surprises.

"I look forward to meeting you...interloper." she chuckled. Soon she would get the ultimate pawn to take down that damned wizard.

All she would have to do is wait.

 **END**

 **Filler. Not much but hey! Update! And I'm probably halfway done with the second chapter after you've finished reading this**


End file.
